Opposites are the Same
by 1Aryana
Summary: Diana was a genius. Simple as that. She also has a lovely "Kirk" reputation and a secret she's hidden for years. Now that she's decided to fully graduate and gets on the Enterprise it gets even more difficult to keep it hidden. What will happen? Read and imagine. Many mentions and implications. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**I have posted a new story! Ta-Da! Okay, you can read it now.**

* * *

Diana was a genius. Simple as that. She excelled in every subject available, from math to hand-to-hand combat. The rumors floating around the school saying she could give a Vulcan a run for his money were nothing short of accurate. She had even tested the theory out a few times, much to everyone's delight. Some teachers were just so proud to have a human finally be better than a Vulcan without having to cheat like one James T. Kirk had. They even loved how she would let her emotions show constantly. They praised her constantly and had even suggested she teach her own class. These teachers were getting close to being fans; and she hated every single one of them. She hated their voices, the way they moved, how they automatically believed her every word and gesture, how they waved off her 'Kirk' reputation, everything. But most of all she hated their gloating. They took the credit for her being the best, and they held it over any Vulcan that had the misfortune to be present. She had jumped for joy when she was told she would graduate soon and could get on any starship. The first thing she did was go and call her aunt, relying on her to give the message to her parents. The next time she saw those teachers they weren't happy anymore, clinging to her and telling her to stay. She just smiled and went to figure out which ship she wanted to be assigned to. Not that she needed to. She had heard far too much about how James T. Kirk had cheated on his exam and then went on to captain the Enterprise. She had to be on that ship. The only problem she saw was in First Officer Spock. It would be a gamble to be around him, but she would risk it. She had spent her entire life trying to beat Vulcans and to be as human as possible. Still, she couldn't help but feel a rush of adrenaline knowing she would have to fool an entire ship of people into believing it, including her twin brother Spock.

* * *

Diana stared out the window of the shuttle blankly, having gotten sick of flirting with the guy next to her. She was checking for the fortieth time that her mental shields were strong and in place when they got to the Enterprise. She glanced around as people got off before turning back to the window. She smiled when a tap was felt on her shoulder and turned towards Captain Kirk himself. He offered his hand and she took it, following him out of the shuttle and onto his ship. He grinned back at her, obviously excited to have a new crewmember. He started right in on asking questions. The first one being why she had stayed at the academy for so long. She smiled, knowing he remembered her all too well and told him that she had wanted to learn everything she could first. He laughed and continued to lead her around the ship, never once letting go of her hand. They finally made it to her room and he explained that she wasn't going to have a roommate since she was the first to ever get on any ship as a 'jack of all trades'. She thanked him and walked in, surveying the room. Kirk left after telling her he would be glad to be her dinner date and that she should call him Jim. She smirked once the door closed. He was still a looker like before, and just as flirtatious. She stretched and set some stuff down before leaving and reporting to sickbay like any good newcomer should. That, and Bones was there. She walked in and grinned to see him turned away from her. She stalked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders before whispering sultrily into his ear.

"Miss me love? I sure did miss you." She licked his ear for good measure right as she was roughly shoved away. Bones glared at her and ran a tricorder over her. He grunted with surprise once finished.

"I'm amazed you're clean." She smiled.

"Of course, I knew I was going to see you. I'm always clean for you Bones."

"You do realize, that out of all your one-liners, that might be the worst, right?"

"Mmn, don't be like that Bones. Those lines work on everyone else." He smirked and looked at her, waving his hand at her body.

"No, **that **works on everyone else. Your lines have nothing to do with it."

"And yet it doesn't work on you Bones? Do I need to try harder?"

"You've got it all wrong. It most definitely works on me."

"Then why-?"

"Because I'm a doctor damnit, not a one-time fluke." She blinked before smiling.

"You would never be a one-time fluke; you are far too sexy for that." He scoffed and she continued, "I can't believe you don't believe me. I mean, I haven't even slept with anyone in two months, just for you."

"Now that has got to be a lie. You would lose your contest with Jim."

"Definitely worth it. If you don't believe me, check for yourself." She sat on a bed and leaned back into a pose that would make any normal guy, or girl on occasion, crazy. Too bad Bones wasn't normal. He just took out a different tricorder and ran it over her.

"Well I'll be damned. What? Did you run out of new people? Or were your teachers being over-protective?" She scowled and sat back up.

"No need to be so mean Bones. I chose not to. And it really was because I was going to see you. I mean seriously Bones, why else would I willingly fall behind in the contest?" He just rolled his eyes as Jim came in.

"I thought I'd find you here Diana. Still trying to get Bones in bed?"

"He is such a stick in the mud. Which reminds me Jim, how are you doing with our contest?"

"Oh no you don't! I am not going to listen to how many people the both of you have slept with in the past year! And you should quit this stupid contest anyway!" Diana wrapped her arms around him.

"Anything you say Bones. You know I'd do **anything** for you"

"Get out." She just pressed against him more. Bones grabbed a hypo and tried to stick it in her neck. She jumped back and pulled Jim in front of her, narrowly missing the needle.

"Hey! Don't use me as a shield!"

"But you make such a good one." Jim smirked and reached back to cop a feel, instantly getting them both shoved out of sickbay.

"And don't come back unless you're sick or injured! If that!"

"Aw! Why'd you have to go make him mad Jim? I was doing so well!" He laughed and wrapped an arm around her.

"You always say that. Now, about our contest?"

"You're probably in the lead. I've done nothing for two months." Jim shrugged.

"I've been Captain of the Enterprise. We're probably even." She smirked.

"Well, how about a restart then? We'll tally in every two months from now on. Deal?"

"Deal. This starts today right?"

"Of course. Now, before anything; did you ever sleep with either of the Yom'min twins?" Jim groaned.

"Ugh, don't remind me." She laughed and began walking.

"Good to know I'm not alone in thinking that." He shoved her into the wall.

"If you knew how they were, why did you remind me?!" She just laughed and shoved him back.

"Captain?" They both turned. Jim grinned; Diana immediately stopped laughing.

"Hey Spock!"

"Lieutenant Uhura asked me to remind you that Admiral Pike wishes to speak with you in exactly 42.67 minutes."

"Right, I won't forget. Oh yeah, this is our new crewmember, Diana. No title. I'm not sure if you met her at the Academy."

"I had met her twice at the Academy. Welcome" She forced a smile.

"Thank you." Spock nodded and walked away. Jim sighed.

"You could be nicer. I mean, he is my First Officer and my friend. I know you're not too fond of Vulcans, but he's not that bad."

"I never said I wasn't fond of Vulcans. They just annoy me with the lack-of-emotion thing." Jim grinned.

"They have emotions. They-"

"Just hide it extremely well and keep them under control at all times. I know. Now, I believe we had a dinner date?" He grinned.

"Nice subject change." She looked at him with a perfected innocent look.

"What do you mean?" He laughed and led her away.

"Unfortunately, we won't have too much time to spend together as Admiral Pike is intent on calling me away from you!"

"Oh that man! Always tearing us apart! I know! I will come with you to your room while you talk to our dear Admiral Pike, and then afterwards we can finally spend some quality time together!" Jim turned and grabbed her hands.

"Yes! It has been far too long!" They got a few odd looks while they stood there like that. After about five minutes, even they couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing before linking arms and continuing to the cafeteria. They looked around for an empty table once there, but Diana spotted Bones and made a beeline towards him. Jim grinned when he saw people that had seen them in the hall look at her warily. She ran to Bones, ever the dramatic, with outstretched arms while calling out to him.

"Bones! My one true love!" He just put a hand up and caught her face, effectively stopping her from latching on.

"Stop that." She dropped her arms and licked his palm, making him jerk his arm away.

"You could've at least looked up."

"No need to." Jim walked up to them, laughing.

"Nice one Bones. Come on Diana, sit down." She didn't move.

"Sod off Jim."

"Sit down Diana." Bones rolled his eyes and she sat down immediately.

"Okay Bones. I'd do _anything_ for you after all."

"Another pick-up line Diana? Really?" She blinked.

"That depends… Did it work?"

"No."

"Then it wasn't." She smiled and grabbed a carrot from Bones' plate. He smacked her hand away.

"Get your own food!"

"Hmm… But Bones, I treasure everything we share together."

"I ain't sharing!" She sighed.

"You're so mean to me Bones. After all I've done and after how hard I've tried, you still make such an effort to treat me so cruelly! I can hardly bear it!" She threw herself onto the table to show her point. Bones switched chairs with Jim.

"She's all yours."

"Why, thank you Bones!" He turned to her and grabbed her hand, "Not to worry my dear, I will always be here for you." She sat back up and turned to him, clasping their hands back together.

"Jim… How could I have not seen it? You… you are just so… so…" She dropped his hands and smirked, "So not as good as Bones. Sorry darling." Jim reeled backwards in mock-horror as the cafeteria erupted in laughter.

"I am your Captain… You could be nicer…" She turned to Bones.

"Should I be nicer to him Bones?"

"No. He could stand to be knocked down more." Everyone laughed again.

"Not you too Bones!" She wrapped an arm around him.

"My dear Jim, you shouldn't feel bad. No one could ever be as good as Bones. Although…" She turned to their 'audience' and winked, "I'm willing to try and make sure." Bones groaned.

"You two are starting again… aren't you?"

"Why Bones? Are you concerned? Did you want to take everyone else's place and have me to yourself?" He pushed her away with a scowl and stood up.

"Idiots. Both of you." He left and she sighed before smiling again and turning to the room.

"All of you do realize there is room at my table, right?" Five or six guys instantly came up to her, along with two girls. They both stood near her.

"You know, you shouldn't make offers like that when there are both genders in the room." Diana smirked up at them.

"Ever think it was on purpose? I don't see anything wrong with going with girls either." The two girls smirked back and sat down. Jim rolled his eyes and clasped her shoulder.

"I'm heading out. Catch you later Diana." She smiled back at him.

"Of course Jim. We'll have to catch up soon though." He smiled and left her to have her fun. Last thing her heard from her as he was leaving was: "Why is everyone sitting so far away? We simply must get closer to each other."

She got a call in the morning saying she was to report to Bones for the day. She yawned and quietly slid out from the two girls sleeping with her before getting dressed, grabbing a ribbon for her hair, and leaving the room. She was pulling her long disagreeable auburn hair back when she arrived at sickbay. She didn't even make it through the door before a tricorder was being run over her and a hypo stuck in her neck. This of course made her drop her ribbon and her hair to messily fall back down her back.

"Bloody hell! Couldn't you have waited Bones? I almost had it up."

"No, and did you ever think to comb your hair first?" She shrugged.

"It was hard enough getting out of bed. Those two like to cling too much." He shook his head.

"Why am I not surprised? What ever happened to not sleeping with anyone?"

"I did that, and you still refused me. I'm not going to turn someone down when I know you're going to do that to me." She picked up the ribbon and tried to tie her hair back again. Bones sighed and grabbed the ribbon.

"Turn around." She obeyed and stared at the wall as he put her hair into his preferred choice.

"Thanks. So… I'm apparently stationed with you for a while. Is that Jim's order, or your request?"

"I requested it. I had to make sure you were clean after all, and you need a physical."

"No way Bones. I'm allowed to do my own, remember? You can't do that."

"I can do some of it. You can do all of your own blood work and vitals, but I'm doing the rest. Understood?"

"No. I had admirals sign the papers saying I could do all of my own medical alone." Bones nodded.

"I know that, but I don't agree with it. That's why I offered the compromise. I swear that no one else will be around, okay?" She sighed.

"Fine, but I'm still doing my own blood work and vitals."

"Fine. Do that first."

"What, no kiss for luck?"

"I'm sure you got enough of that last night. Now go." She frowned and muttered as she walked away.

"I don't sleep with anyone, he refuses. I sleep with people, he uses it as an excuse. I can't win…" She took some blood and looked at it, scowling. "Why do I have to have blood that won't show up completely human… I look and act human enough…" She sighed and finished the work before walking back out to Bones.

"Let me guess, nothing was wrong."  
"Other than someone stuck a hypo in me moments beforehand? Yes." He just shook his head.

"Your own fault. Now come on." She went and lay on the bed with a smirk.

"Be gentle with me Bones." He smirked back.

"Now why would I be that nice to you?" Her smirk vanished.

"Please say you're joking." He just smiled and started the physical. She was scowling by the time he was done, making him laugh.

"You shouldn't scowl so much. You're not as attractive then." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"From my experience, of which I've had many, most guys hardly even glance at your face. So I don't see how it matters."

"There are guys that look at your face too." She smiled.

"Like you? Because you know, that's one of the many reasons I adore you." He rolled his eyes.

"Another bad pick-up line Diana. You really need to work on that." She acted offended.

"I never intended for that to be a pick-up line!"

"You're only saying that because it didn't work." She raised a brow and stood, wrapping her arms around him and leaning in close.

"I was being completely serious Doctor McCoy. Of course, that is only one of the reasons you are so endearing to me. Perhaps you would prefer me to write you out a list?" He pushed her away abruptly.

"Damnit Diana, stop doing that. I don't think you have a serious bone in your body." She smirked.

"I could have a serious Bones in me to make up for it. Say… tonight?" Bones rubbed his eyes.

"I can't believe I set myself up for that one, but… Damnit Diana! Quit trying to get me in bed with you! I all ready told you I'm not going to be one of your flings!" She put her hands over her chest.

"I'm hurt Bones… After all the times I've said you would never be a fling, you still don't believe me! It's almost too much to bear!"

"Remind me again why I hang around you?"

"It's because you're secretly in love with me, but because of my reputation you won't date me, or even sleep with me." She smiled at him. Bones grumbled and turned away.

"Keep dreaming Diana."

"I will, don't worry about that darling."

"Get to work."

"Okay Bones! Whatever you say!" She followed him around and checked on some things before beginning to analyze samples of different cultured growths.

Six hours later and Diana was getting fed up with microscopes and tricorders. She had just stood up to stretch when Jim walked in.

"Hey Diana, how's your first day?"

"Perfect Jim, as always. I'm working with my darling Bones, and as we all know: it's impossible to have a bad day with him." He laughed.

"Only you Diana, only you. I doubt you could have an actual bad day no matter who you were with." She smiled.

"And I'm sure you're wrong Jim. Now, is that all you came here for, or was there an actual reason?" He made a small bow, his face completely serious other than a hopeful smile.

"I came to ask the good lady if she would accept an invitation to join me for lunch." She held a hand out for him and also kept her face serious other than a small smile.

"I would be honored good sir. However, I would need the approval of the good Doctor first." Jim took her hand and kissed it.

"Then our next course of action would be to talk to the good Doctor. Shall we?" He offered her his arm, which she readily took. They walked the few feet to Bones' office arm-in-arm. Jim let her arm go and walked in, "Good Doctor, I have come to ask your permission to take the good Lady Diana to lunch!" Bones didn't even glance up.

"Have fun with that."

"Does that mean that I have your permission?"

"It means that if you don't leave my sickbay, you won't be able to take her anywhere, ever." He continued to read as Jim made a hasty exit. He smiled once he was out and offered his arm again. Diana took it with a smile.

"Did the good Doctor give you his permission?"

"In his own way, yes. So, shall we?"

"Lead on good sir." They kept the act up even in the cafeteria, for once neither one flirting with anyone else. Jim even made sure to pull her chair out for her. They talked throughout the meal, Jim still trying to get her to eat meat and just catching up in general. As they were leaving two red shirts came up to Diana and offered to spend the night with her, claiming to be the best around. She smiled at them.

"I'll have to see that for myself. Unfortunately, I all ready have a date for the night and he happens to be standing at my side currently. Have a nice day." They walked out and went back to sickbay. Bones was waiting.

"I'm going to assume that you two are spending the night together. You always pull some stunt like that when you do."

"Jealous Bones?" Jim grinned and Diana abruptly dropped his arm.

"Oh Bones, my darling! If you don't want me to you know I won't. Just say the word and I'll stay away from him tonight. Say one more and I'm yours!" Bones smirked.

"Oh, don't mind me; I'm not gonna stop you. You two lovebirds have fun." Jim did a small bow.

"Why thank you Doctor. We appreciate the blessing and acceptance you have given us." Bones raised a brow.

"You do realize I said you two could spend the night together, right?"

"Of course." He grinned.

"Good, because it's not night yet, and I want you out of sickbay Jim." Jim grinned and turned to Diana, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Farewell my Lady Diana. I will return to whisk you away to my quarters later!" Diana smiled.

"I will count the minutes and wait with bated breath good sir! Until tonight then!" Jim left with another bow and a grin. Diana turned to see Bones with an upside-down smile just before he turned away. Diana stopped smiling and grabbed his shoulder.

"Bones? Is something wrong? I really won't spend the night with him if you'd prefer… You do know that, don't you?" Bones sighed minutely and smiled at her.

"I know Diana. Now come on, we have work to do." He walked away and she sighed before getting back to work.

Jim came as soon as his shift ended, assuming she would still be there even though her shift had ended roughly 30 minutes ago. He silently walked into sickbay, Bones' threat still hanging in the air. When he didn't immediately get yelled at he began to look for her. He turned a corner and stopped without a sound as a smile made its way across his face. Diana was asleep at a desk and Bones was sitting just off to the side, watching her with the softest look Jim had ever seen him show. Bones shifted enough to finally notice Jim there. He scowled at the smile and stood up.

"You might want to wake her up if you were planning on spending the night with her." Jim grinned.

"You sure Bones? She could be spending the night with you instead." Bones glared at him as he walked by.

"You know the answer to that Jim. No." Jim shrugged.

"Fine, fine. I'll see you tomorrow then." Jim didn't get an answer, not that he was surprised. He went over and stood next to her, wondering how to wake her up and knowing if he did it wrong he could very easily end up staying in sickbay for the night. He grinned a second later, "Bones was watching you sleep." Her eyes snapped open.

"Was he really?"

"Of course. Would I lie to you?"

"Yes, yes you would."

"Not about Bones." She raised a brow at him.

"I don't believe you."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Probably because it'll never happen because Bones dislikes me and only puts up with me because I'm useful and friends with you?" Jim sighed.

"I am not arguing this with you again. Now come on, I believe we had a date." She smiled at him and stood up.

"Yes, we did. And it's a good thing you're not going to argue about it again seeing as we both know I'm right." Jim stopped walking with her.

"No, you're not. And if you're going to keep that up, you can spend the night alone." She spun around with an almost terrified look on her face.

"What? Jim… Please don't do that…" Jim sighed and started walking again.

"You really need to get over your aversion to being alone at night." She stayed quiet, no longer smiling and bouncing around.

"… I've tried Jim, I really have. I just can't…" He wrapped an arm around her.

"I know. I'm sorry. But, I have to say, I was telling the truth about him watching you." She smiled.

"Even if he was, it was probably only because I shouldn't have been sleeping." Jim rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say Diana. So, what should we do tonight?" She smiled slyly.

"What do you think darling?" He smirked.

"I think tonight's going to be fun my dear."

"Don't disappoint me." They smiled and he opened his door, letting them both in. As soon as the door closed they began to laugh and Diana went around, looking at everything. Jim went and filled out his log before finishing up some work as she looked around. She finally sat on the desk across from him.

"All done there mate?" He laughed.

"Bored all ready Diana? I'm sure you could find something to do."

"So you're not done."

"No, I am. I just like messing with you."

"You make it a habit to be rude to me." He laughed.

"I must say, if we weren't such good friends, and you weren't in love with Bones, I would definitely sleep with you. Not just because of your looks, but that British accent is amazing. Adorable even." She scowled.

"Darling, you need to stop messing with me and making fun of my accent. And I'm not adorable!" Jim got up and wrapped his arms around her again, not letting her move.

"I wasn't making fun of your amazing and sexy accent. And you are adorable. No question about it." She squirmed.

"No. I'm not. No one else will ever call me that. I can be sexy, hot, gorgeous, beautiful, a slut, whore, prostitute, bitch, playgirl, sex goddess, and a variety of similar phrases in just about every language." Jim squeezed her harder and licked her neck.

"I disagree. Well… you can be all those too sometimes, but you're always adorable." She twisted, grabbed his arms, broke his grip, and spun around until she was holding him from behind. She kissed the back of his neck and let him go suddenly, making him stumble.

"Enough of this useless argument. Let's do something fun." Jim stuck his tongue out at her.

"And just what did you have in mind? Neither of us will have sex with the other, and you suck at chess."

"I just don't understand the point. Especially since when I had finally gotten used to normal chess you had to change the game and use that stupid three tiered board!" He laughed.

"You just need some practice. I'm more than willing to teach you."

"You know chess was a thing of seduction in the past right?" He winked.

"Of course. Now, did you want to play with me?" Diana rolled her eyes.

"So typical… Okay, teach me." Jim grinned and set up the game. She sat across from him with a sigh, "This is going to be a long night." He just laughed and began to explain. It took two hours for her to be able to play.

"You really suck at this Diana."

"You really suck at showing a girl a good time Jim." He smirked.

"Some genius you are."

"Says the boy that had to cheat at the Academy and get help from Bones to get on a ship during a crisis where they needed all they could."

"At least I got on."

"Shut it. I was suspended."

"So was I."

"I was for a few days before that too. I was a second away from being expelled. And it wasn't even my fault!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have slept with your teacher then." She rolled her eyes.

"That's the problem mate. I didn't sleep with him. I never even flirted with the man." Jim raised a brow.

"I find that hard to believe. You've slept with tons of teachers."

"Not while they were teaching me. I was very careful about that." He blinked.

"That's true… Why did he say you did then? And why didn't you say otherwise?"

"Please darling, who would they believe? Check." Jim shook his head.

"Damn that's not fair. Checkmate, you lose again." She stood and went to lay on the bed.

"I hate chess." He laughed and stood above her.

"Double meaning there right?"

"Thank you Captain Obvious." He leaned over her and smiled.

"You're very welcome. Now are you sleeping in those clothes?"

"Haven't decided yet."

"Get up and change."

"Is that an order?"

"It should be." He pulled his shirt off and stretched as she sat up.

"Brilliant. A strip show." He gave her a signature sexy smirk and played with the hem of his pants.

"You like that?" She smiled.

"Of course darling. I've seen better, but not bad." Jim rolled his eyes.

"You're so mean. It would make sense if you were talking about Bones, but he's never done any type of strip show. I don't think he even did for his wife." She scowled.

"I don't want to hear about his whore of an ex-wife."

"Don't be rude. You've never even met her." She stood and tore off her shirt.

"I don't have to. She hurt Leonard. Emotionally scarred him and then took just about everything from him in a horrid divorce. Bloody hell Jim, how much more do I need to know?"

"That whore is also raising his daughter. And you know how Bones would react if he heard you." Diana sighed and slumped back onto the bed with only a bra and some shorts on.

"He would hate me. I doubt even you would be able to help then." Jim sat next to her.

"I wouldn't have to. He'd forgive you eventually."

"Yeah, I would just have to wait a couple lifetimes."

"Maybe just a couple months. And with my help it could be shortened to a week or less!" He laughed and she shoved him off the bed.

"You are so full of it. I'm going to sleep now before I catch whatever it is you have." He pouted.

"Fine. I'll just go sleep with someone else then." He turned to leave only to have her hand shoot out and grab his arm. He struggled against her, hoping to get loose before the arm broke. She slowly loosened her grip, but remained holding him.

"Damn Diana, I didn't know you were that strong. That's getting close to Spock's strength there." She scowled and dropped his arm before turning towards the wall..

"Sod off. I don't care. Go ahead and sleep somewhere else."

"… This is my room Diana."

"Your problem, not mine." He laughed and laid next to her, making sure to grope her as his arms went around her. She elbowed him in the gut and he stopped.

"G'night Jim."

"You are such a pain."

* * *

They woke up to someone asking to come in. Diana grinned when she realized it was Spock and quickly kicked off her shorts and tossed them across the room. Jim was only in boxers all ready so she didn't have to strip him down. He sighed and got up to let Spock in. Diana stood and stretched as her brother walked in, loving how he almost seemed flustered at the sight of them both nearly naked and clearly having just woken up.

"Captain, if I am interrupting you I will come back later."

"It's fine Spock, you're not interrupting at all. What did you need?" Diana watched him from the corner of her eye as she searched for her clothes. She gave up trying to get a reaction from him when she realized that he was only paying attention to Jim. She shrugged and slipped her shirt and shorts on before walking up behind Jim and sliding her arms around him, making sure to wink at Spock too.

"I'm going to head out darling. We must do this again soon. 'Ello Spock. I could always stay with you anytime too. Just let me know. And don't worry, I can be as discreet as you need me to be." She licked her lips sultrily before kissing Jim on the neck. Jim turned his head and kissed her swiftly. She smirked and let him go.

"I'll catch you both later. Feel free to join me for lunch you two." She sauntered past them and went back to her room to get ready for the day. If she hurried she would have time to tame her hair. She smiled and slowed down, flirting with a few people and being very open about who she had spent the night with. She finally made it to her room with just enough time to clean up and change before she had to be in sickbay.

Bones sighed as soon as she came in and braided her hair back again, not even bothering to run a tricorder over her. She smiled and got to work.

"Had fun last night from what I hear."

"Really? Rumors all ready? How terribly lovely. Do tell." Bones rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you have an idea. Although, I never thought you would actually flirt and offer yourself to that green-blooded hobgoblin."

"Now why would you ever think I wouldn't? And I thought I was supposed to be the one to dislike Vulcans."

"You did say you didn't dislike them." She kept her eyes averted from him.

"So why don't you like Vulcans?" He shrugged.

"Annoying I guess. You seem suddenly interested, any particular reason?"

"Not a reason for you to know love."

"What? Are you interested in Spock now?" She smirked.

"Would that bother you if I was Bones? Are you jealous? What would you do if I wasn't trying to be with you anymore?"

"Best of luck with Spock. Maybe I can finally get some peace and quiet." He laughed, but made sure to not look in her direction.

"How mean Bones. And here I was hoping you would miss it."

"Not a chance." They both laughed, but neither looked at the other and neither smiled.

* * *

**Well, I hope you all are enjoying this latest story post from me. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone that is by chance reading this. I decided to update again, so I do hope you decide to review and inform me of what you think of this story so far. Do let me know if I made any mistakes too so I can rectify them. Enjoy**

* * *

Diana managed to sit next to Spock and across from Jim at lunch with ease. She smiled at Jim before turning to Spock.

"So Spock, since you seemed to disapprove of my flirting with you this morning; perhaps we can talk of something else? You were raised on Vulcan, right? What was it like?"

"It was a desert planet with greater gravity and lower oxygen levels than that of Earth." Diana rubbed her temple.

"I could read all of that in a text book Spock. I meant what was it like to be raised there?" He raised a brow at her.

"Vulcans are raised differently from humans. More logically." She sighed.

"Never mind. I'll just leave you alone then." She stood and walked away, instantly getting a few people walking with her. Jim smiled at Spock.

"I think she was trying to be nice to you. And considering how she's known to not be too fond of Vulcans, that's amazing." He smirked suddenly, "You might end up more of a ladies man than me." Spock raised a brow.

"That is illogical as-" Jim cut him off.

"It was a joke Spock. Not supposed to be logical."

"A completely human idea." Jim grinned.

"Exactly. Like I said, illogical."

"So it is." Jim laughed and got up.

"Come on, we should probably get back to the bridge." Spock nodded and followed him.

Jim stepped on the bridge to see everyone slumped over their stations. He got a call from sickbay and groaned.

"What is it Bones?"

"Not Bones darling. He's out, just like everyone else seems to be. Well, everyone except the ones that were in the cafeteria with us. Bloody hell Jim, does stuff like this happen a lot? Just some weird random thing happens? Because you always attracted trouble at the Academy too. Did it follow you here?"

"I don't think that matters right now Diana. Who exactly is still awake, and is anyone hurt?" There was a minute of silence before she answered.

"Well… I'm awake, you're awake, a handful of security and engineers, and I'm assuming Spock. I went ahead and assigned the engineers to keep us from spiraling out of control and things running normally. Security is searching for anything out of place. I'm running samples from everyone here in sickbay to figure out what's wrong. So far I haven't the foggiest idea what's going on. And as far as I can tell, no one's actually hurt. Just… just asleep. It makes no sense."

"We must have gone through something that affected everyone."

"Everyone but those in the cafeteria for some odd reason. I'm heading down there to check it out now."

"Stay in sickbay Diana. I'll go check it out."

"With all due respect sir, I don't think you should. You catch everything and we don't need you out too. Send Spock down here and I'll show him anything I find before he goes to check out the cafeteria. You can look around on the bridge for anything different."

"Are you giving me an order Diana?"

"I'm giving you a logical argument. I'm sure Spock would agree." Jim almost cringed before looking at Spock.

"Well? Do you?"

"Yes Captain. Her plan is logical. It would be wise for you to stay on the bridge. I will attempt to find out why we were not affected." Jim sighed.

"All right. If you're both going to gang up on me I guess I have no choice."

Spock and Diana spoke at the same time: "On the contrary, as the Captain you do have a choice. It is your decision." Jim blinked.

"Okay… That was creepy. I don't know how you did that, and I don't think I want to know. Diana, we're going with your plan. I'm starting to think you should have gone for Command too."

"No thanks Jim. That was all yours. Anytime you're ready to come down Spock. I want you to check something with me." She cut the communication and looked back at Bones before shrugging and going to take a blood sample from him too. She sighed when it showed only one anomaly. It was thinner than normal. She sighed, knowing that could be absolutely anything and was staring at Bones when Spock walked in. She scowled as she looked up.

"I hate not knowing all the facts."

"It is a dislike to be shared. However, it seems to happen often." Her mouth quirked up in a non-smile sort of way.

"Right. Well, the only thing I can find different about anyone right now is that their blood is thinner than normal. Not much thinner, but still noteworthy. Other than that it may be completely mental. And I can't do an actual mental examination without them conscious. I was just about to scan them though. Any thoughts or questions?"

"Have you determined the cause for the thinning blood?" She shook her head.

"Nothing at all. Everything else is normal so far. And it's not thinning further either."

"I had not asked that."

"But you were going to. You should go check out the cafeteria and see if anything was malfunctioning or something." Spock nodded once and walked away. Diana watched him go curiously before turned back to Bones and pulling out a tricorder. She bit her lip when she noticed something. Everyone's blood pressure was low and at the same level, regardless of what it normally is for them. She chewed on her lip more before going to look through her notes from the Academy.

Spock looked around the cafeteria for anything that could hint at the problem. He checked the halls outside too for comparison. When he checked the replicators he saw that they had shorted out. He went and checked others outside of the cafeteria, but they were all working properly. Finding nothing else, he went back to sickbay to tell Diana. He found her sitting in the middle of a mess of papers with her eyes closed, a single candle in front of her. Looking closer, he noticed she was deep in meditation. He blew out the candle, snapping her out of it. She blinked up at him, startling him slightly by the resemblance her eyes showed to his father's. She unfolded herself from the floor and stretched.

"'Ello Spock. Did you find anything?"

"The only thing that is different is the fact that the replicators in the cafeteria have malfunctioned. However, the replicators in the hall are working properly." She nodded.

"All right. You'd better go check on Jim and see if he has any ideas." Spock nodded and left. Diana watched him go before mentally berating herself.

"_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Meditating like that when I know he's going to come back? Regardless of how useful it is for sorting information, that was so stupid of me!"_ She sighed and pulled her hair back again. She glanced at her notes before shoving them into a corner to deal with later and went to try a few experiments.

Jim was pacing when Spock came back up. He spun around instantly and went over to the hybrid.

"Well? Did you find anything?"

"Not much Captain. The only thing different in the cafeteria is that the replicators are malfunctioning." Jim groaned.

"That doesn't mean anything! Are you telling me that the only reason we're not asleep too is because the replicators malfunctioned?"

"I have only told you what I have found, not what it could mean."

"Okay… has Diana found anything then?"

"I do not believe so." Jim sighed and sat down.

"All right. You should probably go help her then." Spock nodded and headed back down. He was met with a flurry of paper. When they finally settled he saw Diana rapidly going back and forth between different telescopes and tests.

"Am I interrupting?" Her head whipped around to glance at him. She grabbed him and forced him into a chair before drawing some blood. "What are you doing?"

"Using a sample of your blood for my tests."

"There is no need to do so seeing as how I am unaffected and not human."

"I am trying to see if it would effect you the same. I isolated the cause, which was not easy by the way. I have a few more tests to run before I can be sure of how to reverse the effects though." The ship shook and she nicked Spock's finger. He snatched his hand away. "Sorry. What was that?"

"I do not know." She hit a button to contact Jim before looking back at Spock.

"I'll need to look at your hand now. It's obviously hurting you." She turned back to the communicator. "Jim, what's going on?"

"Um… It looks like power is failing. We've switched to emergency life support all ready. I hope you've figured out what's wrong and how to fix it because we need Scotty up now."

"Understood." She cut the link and turned to Spock. "All right, show me your hand."

"I am fine. I should go check on engineering."

"That can wait until I'm sure you're all right." He slowly held out his hand.

"You did not damage it much."

"That's all very well, but I know Vulcan's hands are extremely sensitive." She fixed it quickly and, once sure he wasn't in any pain, let him go check on engineering. She watched him leave before remembering the experiments. Instantly she was back to running around. By the time she had figured out how to fix it, Jim was calling her again. She hit the button impatiently.

"What is it?"

"Have you figured it out yet? No pressure, but we've gotten caught in a planet's gravity and are going down."

"Then quit interrupting me!" She cut the link and found Scotty, quickly giving him the cure and hoping fervently that it would work. She stood back and watched as Scotty slowly stirred, his eyes blinking open and looking around to eventually settle on her. He sat up and groaned.

"What happened?"

"No time to explain. The ship's spiraling out of control and we're on emergency power all ready." Scotty jerked fully awake and jumped up.

"Why didn't you wake me sooner lass?" He ran out of sickbay and Diana shook her head before going and waking everyone else up, leaving Bones for last. Once everyone was gone she sat down next to Bones and watched him sleep for a while.

Jim stood in the doorway and grinned, "Not going to wake him then?" Diana jumped and spun to face him, making him laugh.

"Jim! Wh-what are you doing here?" He smirked.

"Oh nothing. I just thought that since we've averted another crisis with minimum damage, I'd see how you and Bones were doing. I can see you're doing perfectly fine. I trust you're not taking advantage of him?" She blushed slightly and Jim's brow furrowed when he realized that the color wasn't exactly normal.

"Of course not! I was just… um…"

"Not waking him up so you could ogle him?"

"No!" Jim smirked more and she glanced back at Bones. "Not exactly… He just looks peaceful…"

"You know he's going to be mad at you for not waking him up." Diana sighed and administered the cure to him before going to stand next to Jim.

"You're no fun Jim…"

"Course I am. Besides, you like him awake too." She smiled as Bones opened his eyes.

"True." Bones sat up and groaned.

"What happened?" Jim smiled and pushed Diana forward.

"I should be getting back to the bridge. You two have fun." Bones glared at Jim's retreating back before shifting to look at Diana as she sat down at the end of the bed.

"Well?"

"There was an incident that probably wouldn't have happened to any other ship. Essentially everyone that wasn't at the cafeteria fell asleep."

"Fell asleep? That's it?"

"No one would wake up and everyone's blood pressure was at the same low level and the blood was thinner. Eventually due to lack of conscious crew we switched to emergency power and became dangerously close to being pulling by a planet's gravity to our deaths." He nodded.

"I guess that means you found a cure in time. Good job." He smiled at her and she smiled lightly back.

"Yes. You were the last one I gave the cure to." She stood as something beeped. "I still have a few experiments going. You can rest if you want." She walked off and Bones scowled.

"Rest? I've been asleep for who knows how long. I don't need to rest." He stood in the doorway to the lab and glowered at her. She didn't even bother to look at him.

"Just because you were asleep, doesn't mean you are rested."

"I know that, but I'm fine. Now let me see these experiments."

"Seeing as how I am currently observing them, no. You can take a look at my notes." She gestured to the floor and Bones groaned at the sight.

"Why didn't you pick these up? Haven't you ever heard of organization?" He glanced over at the blood sample she was looking at. "Who's is that? It's not Spock's, but it's not completely human either." Diana didn't even look up, too submerged in her work.

"What are you talking about? This is my blood." Bones crept closer for a better look.

"But that's impossible… This isn't completely human…" Diana finally realized what he had said and spun around, covering her blood up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Boned glared at her.

"What are you hiding Diana? Or even better, what are you?"

"I'm not hiding anything."

"If you're not hiding anything why can't I see?"

"Um… well… Something's gone wrong. It's unstable and- HEY!" Bones pushed her to the side and looked through the telescope.

"It's my sickbay."

"That doesn't give you permission to look at my blood. I have the paperwork that says no one, unless absolutely necessary, was to look at my records, perform any tests, or examine me or my blood. I may have agreed to let you do much of the work, but blood and vitals are still off limits." He pulled away and looked at her. She closed her eyes. "There was a good reason for that." Her eyes snapped open as Bones grabbed her.

"You're Vulcan?!" She bit her lip.

"Technically I'm only half Vulcan…" He let her go and watched her warily.

"Half? But… The only Vulcan I've heard of that married a human is…" His eyes widened and he took another step back. "Spock… That would make you Spock's sister…" He sat down heavily and Diana leaned against the table.

"Yes. Bones… Please don't tell anyone this."

"Does Spock know?"

"No. He doesn't even know he has a sister, much less that it's me."

"Why?" She sighed.

"Because I look more human. My parents believed it to be for the best if I were raised on Earth, so they sent me to live with Marguerite before I was even a year old. They kept in touch, but it was… more logical to not tell anyone who I was… There's this myth on Vulcan about how twins are bad luck. Apparently every time twins are born there's been some disaster. Guess it still holds true now that the planet is gone."

"… I didn't know Vulcans would believe in something like myths. What happened when there were twins and they knew?"

"The children were separated. Either that or one was killed. I think there was one case were both children were killed."

"Killed? So much for peaceful, logical people. Wait… twins?! Are you serious?!" She stepped towards him.

"Quiet… Bones please. Keep it down." He rubbed his temples.

"Okay… All right… Let me get this straight. You're half Vulcan and Spock's secret twin sister that was raised on Earth by your Aunt Marguerite because of some stupid myth that possibly has a bit of truth to it and you looked more human."

"Yes. Bones… I'm sorry. Not many people know, and I wasn't about to make it public. And I know how you don't like Vulcans either." He sighed and stood up.

"That's not true. Spock just gets on my nerves."

"So… you're not mad at me?"

"No. I'm furious." He glared at her. "How could you lie to everyone like that? And you flirted with your own brother!"

"I didn't see the point in telling everyone! And why do you care that I flirted with him so much anyway?"

"I don't know, maybe because that's called incest?" She glared coolly back at him.

"Incest is perfectly acceptable on Vulcan. It holds no ill side effects for them… us…" Bones stepped back again.

"Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out. Out of my sickbay, and out of my life." Diana froze, staring at him with wide eyes as he turned away.

"Bones…"

"Don't call me that."

"But-"

"Leave!" She backed up before turning and running out of sickbay, barely making it into her room before she began to sob. She was staring desolately at the wall when Jim came down.

"Diana! Where you been?" He finally saw her and stopped. "Diana? What's wrong?" She shook her head slightly and turned to attempt a smile at him. It just looked sad.

"Nothing. I just angered Bo- McCoy again. He doesn't want me to be working in sickbay anymore, so I came back here and… hit my head." He rolled his eyes.

"That was pathetic Diana. Now tell me the truth." She shook her head and stood, giving him another shaky smile.

"That was the truth Jim. Now, where am I going to be working instead?" Jim sighed.

"All right, if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. Where would you like to work?" She paused for a moment before deciding.

"Security." He nodded slowly.

"All right. Just be careful."

"Thank you Captain." Jim sighed again before leaving. Diana watched him go before falling back onto her bed and falling asleep.

She reported for duty first thing in the morning and was allowed to sign up for shifts. She studied the board for a minute before finally signing up for all shifts except six hours each night. She made sure to sign up under away missions with no restraints as well. The guy on duty looked at her strangely, but didn't say anything as she glared slightly at him. He just nodded and sent her off for practice. For the next two months she never took a break, went down on every planet, and stopped sleeping with people. Jim became concerned when he finally noticed. He cornered her after her shift and spun her around.

"What is going on with you? You're always on duty and I never see you anymore. And you're not sleeping with anyone from what I hear. What happened to your fear?" She looked at him and he noticed the dark circles under her eyes that she'd been hiding under a powder. It didn't hide how pale she was though. Jim let her go slowly. "Nothing happened to it… You haven't been sleeping have you?"

"That is none of your concern. I am perfectly capable of performing my duties Captain." Jim sighed as he was alerted that they had to go down on the most recent planet in five minutes.

"I want you to report to sickbay. You're not going down."

"It would be foolish to take me off duty now. You wouldn't have much time to replace me."

"I don't care Diana. You're not well."

"Jim… Please. I'll sleep with you tonight if it makes you feel better, but just let me go with you to the planet." Jim shook his head.

"You'll report to sickbay once we get back. And if Bones says you're well enough to leave tonight you'll sleep with me. Understood?"

"Yes Captain." He sighed and followed her to the transporter room where Bones and Spock were waiting on the landing pad. Jim went and took the spot next to Spock, leaving her to take the place next to Bones. He nodded at her.

"Diana."

"McCoy." Jim groaned inwardly before they were beamed down.

"It's hot!" Jim complained as soon as they were down.

"You were informed that the temperature would be uncomfortable to humans Captain." Jim glared at Spock.

"And I suppose the heat doesn't bother you?"

"I find it most comfortable." Jim groaned, missing as Bones glanced over at Diana, noticing that she also didn't seem to mind the heat.

"All right. Enough about the heat. Bones, I want you and Diana to go and look around over there. Spock and I will take this direction.

"Are you sure we should split up Jim?" Jim grinned.

"Of course I'm sure. Get to it." He turned and left them alone. Bones turned to see Diana all ready starting to head off. Bones trailed after her. After a while she stopped and looked back at him, waiting for him to catch up. Once he was close enough she set off again. Bones scowled and ran after her, catching her arm. She yanked it away as though he had burned her.

"What? Now my touch hurts too?"

"If you must know Doctor, yes; your touch did hurt. Vulcans do not like to be touched because they are touch telepaths. This ability is mostly focused in their hands. However, mine covers most of my body. Normally I am able to control this, or it didn't matter as it was during sex where it usually enhanced it. Now however, it is highly sensitive, especially to you." She turned away from him and continued walking.

"I'm sorry all right?" She paused and he continued, "I was just upset that I never knew, not even an idea. And the fact that you would be willing to sleep with your brother is wrong to me. Even if it's acceptable on Vulcan, you were raised on Earth."

"I know that! I was pointing out how it wasn't much of a problem! Not that I care whether or not any offspring would be deformed seeing as how I can't have any. And I wasn't planning on sleeping with him! I was showing him equal treatment. I was only joking…" She bit her lip and began walking again. "Not that it matters to you Doctor."

"Damn it Diana, look at me!" She turned slightly and he sighed. "Why did you stop sleeping around?" She blinked.

"Because I didn't want to anymore. There's no point."

"Even if it helped you sleep?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you sleep with Jim then?"

"Didn't want to."

"Okay… Just how long has it been since you actually slept. Or really meditated even?" She sighed and looked at him, not bothering to hide what she was feeling. Bones read her face in an instant. Fatigue, grief, pain, and a bit of self-loathing. Bones stepped towards her. "Damn Diana. You look like shit."

"Two months. It's been two months. I haven't been able to sleep well in two months."

"Why?" She looked at him and sat down with a sigh.

"I never told you a reason that I kept sleeping around apparently." She shifted and leaned against a rock, wincing as it hit her overly-sensitive back. "One reason that I constantly whore myself out is so that I can sleep. I have trouble sleeping alone. A fear of it if you may. It's the only way to be rid of the nightmares. Jim knows this and is why he has always let me share a bed with him, even if he has to cancel a date to do it." She paused and leaned forward, curling into a ball. "I feel sick." Bones ran a tricorder over her instantly.

"It could just be from the lack of sleep. How have you been eating?"

"Doctor McCoy, I have been ordered to report to sickbay when we get back to the ship. Until then, I suggest we keep moving." Jim's voice cackled into life on her comm.

"Diana? Bones? We have a problem. Get over here now!" He sounded out of breath. Diana looked at Bones and they both jumped up and started to run in Jim's direction. Diana pulled ahead easily, only to trip over something. She was about to keep going when she realized what it was.

"Spock! Spock answer me!" Bones knelt next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just tripped over the blimey git." Bones turned him over and Diana jumped away at the sudden pooling of green. "Bloody hell. Please tell me you have something to help him in that bloody bag of yours McCoy."

"Yes, but he's in bad shape. Probably need a transfusion, but… There's no Vulcan on the ship. Or nearby as it were…" Diana gently laid a hand on Spock's face and shivered.

"Use my blood. We're twins, and have the same blood type except that mine is more human than his. It should work."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then we'll lose him. But we'll lose him for sure if we don't try." Bones swore and held out his hand.

"All right. Give me your arm." She tightened a cloth around her arm and held it out.

"Hurry. We still have to help Jim."

"I can't go too fast or it could kill him."

"All right, I get it." She watched as Bones put her blood into her brother. "I think I may be able to help this along. Don't stop working." Bones nodded and she placed a hand on Spock's face again, finding the meld points quickly, if a little clumsily. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, entering into the meld. Bones watched her as her expression went from nervous, to blank, to pained, and blank again. He finished knitting Spock together and waited. A moment later and Diana threw herself backwards with a gasp and started coughing.

"Diana! Are you okay?" She coughed.

"I'm fine Doctor. How is he?" Bones looked back down as Spock slowly opened his eyes and sat up.

"He's up!" Diana skittered next to him.

"Spock. Can you walk?" He nodded once and looked up at her.

"Yes."

"Good. I'm going after Jim. You two can catch up or stay here and I'll come back for you later. Just don't get hurt again."

"Wait damn it! You can't just run off by yourself! You don't even know what happened!"

"Yes I can, and yes I do." She ran away from them in Jim's general direction and opened her comm. "Jim! Jim are you there?"

"Quiet Diana… I'm hiding."

"Where are you Jim? I'm coming after you."

"Um… I'm under a rock."

"Is it a big rock Jim? Details love, details."

"It blends in well, and is big enough to have a hole under it that I can fit in. That's all I can give you… They're here…" Diana bit her lip and glanced around at the hundreds of rocks. She sighed and began to run again, following the large amount of footprints. Half an hour later and she fell next to yet another rock

"Bloody hell. Jim, you slimy git, are you under this bloody rock?" She jumped back when his head popped out from under it.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"About bloody time. Are you hurt?" He wriggled around a bit to get himself out and winced.

"Just a bit. Some bruises mainly I think. Where's Bones?"

"He stayed behind with Spock."

"Spock?! Is he okay?!" Diana smacked him when he began to panic.

"He'll be fine. We just need to get back to them and not get… caught." She froze as a spear was pressed against her throat. She turned to see a very large, very angry looking group of aliens. Jim barely moved and whispered to her.

"Cannibals. They didn't like Spock so they left him lying there and came after me instead." She nodded once and slowly stood, smiling to herself when they all began to speak and yell at once, one grabbing her.

"_Okay… so this is somewhat similar to both Andorian and Orion. Well… except lacking the sexual bits."_ She smiled at them and tried her hand at their language, using what she picked up from the shouting and through the hold one had on her.

"Stop. We are friends, not enemies. We came to view your lovely home and see how you lived." They all quieted down to listen. "I would like to see more over in that direction." She pointed back to where she had come. "Will you take us?"

"Yes. Take you we will." He bowed slightly. "To know our language, yet look so different, you must be a god. Follow." She nodded and held out a hand to Jim.

"Hurry, they now think I'm a god and we're going back to meet with the others. Can you call Scotty and have him ready to beam us up? Have him focus on Spock and McCoy." Jim nodded and took her hand.

"Be careful." He flipped open his comm and began to hurriedly relay the instructions to Scotty as they followed the group. Diana sighed in relief as Bones and Spock came into view. She fell back next to Jim.

"Scotty ready?" Jim nodded and she smiled. "Good. Can you run?"

"Maybe." Diana grabbed his arm as the cannibals turned to look at her. They didn't look too pleased.

"It's a good time to try, let's go!" She took off, dragging Jim after her. The aliens following closely. She nearly tackled Spock and Bones before looking back to see spears coming at them. She closed her eyes as they flew at her. Her eyes slowly opened to see the transporter room and she sighed. She slowly went over to help Bones with getting Spock to sickbay. He was able to walk, but McCoy wanted to make sure there were no ill effects to using her blood. Once Spock was safely on a bed, Bones gestured for Diana to sit on one as well while he drew some blood from Spock.

"I'm not hurt Doctor."

"Than come help me first." She stretched and walked after him to the lab. She stood against a counter as Bones studied the sample.

"Did it work? He's going to be all right, isn't he?" Bones didn't answer for a moment before pulling away.

"Yeah. He'll be fine. He just needs rest now." He turned towards her, "As do you. Not only were you exhausted in the first place, but you also gave blood to Spock. You need to eat, drink, sleep, and sleep some more. Probably meditate too." She sighed.

"Bo-McCoy… Thank you for your concern, but-"

"Don't. That's an order Diana. You're off duty until I say so."

"No! I'll be fine. I'll get some sleep tonight…"

"Don't lie to me Diana. You told me you can't sleep without someone there."

"Jim said I could sleep with him tonight." Bones grabbed her hand and she winced slightly. He dropped it.

"Sorry. Meditation will help that right?" She nodded. "Then you definitely need to do that first, because you can't sleep with anyone if you can't touch them. You can stay in here to meditate, and then I want to talk to you some more, okay?"

"…Okay." She slid carefully to the floor into a cross-legged position as Bones went to tell Spock to get some sleep. Bones waited an hour before checking on her. She was just beginning to stand up. Bones went to help her when he saw she was shaking.

"Diana? Are you okay?" She nodded slowly.

"Yeah… I can't seem to meditate properly is all." Bones sighed.

"All right. Guess we might as well talk now then instead."

"Right. What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize. I was angry, but just not completely at you. And I was shocked from everything. The last bit of information about incest being okay kind of got me. So… I'm sorry." Diana gripped his arm, steeling herself at the rush of information from the touch.

"Don't be sorry. I can understand that." Bones pulled his arm away to grab her hand.

"All right. I'll take that as 'apology excepted' and move on. I don't care if you call me Bones, and… I don't want you to sleep with Jim tonight." She smiled.

"Bones. I missed saying that… And why can't I sleep with Jim? I don't really want to have random sex with someone right now. It wouldn't be enjoyable at all." She paused and bit her lip. "But I will. It wouldn't be that bad. Get back into the habit."

"No. You always said you would stop if I actually asked you to right? Because I'm asking now." She nodded slowly.

"All right Bones."

"I do understand the need to sleep, actually sleep, with someone though. So you can still do that."

"But you just said not to!" He smiled.

"Almost. Sleep with me. No sex though." Diana paused and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What did you say?"

"No sex." She smiled.

"You really did offer to let me sleep with you. Are you sure?" He nodded.

"I wouldn't offer if I wasn't. Just don't try anything, okay?" She smiled wider.

"I can do that." He smiled back at her and started to walk out.

"Come on then. You need it." She followed him.

"Yeah, but now I'm too excited to sleep." He raised a brow.

"Don't make me regret this."

"I'll shut up." When they got to his room she stopped just inside. He went to the bed and looked at her.

"Would I be able to trust you if I didn't wear a shirt?"

"Yes." He nodded and rid himself of the material. He looked back up to see her staring at him and biting her lip again. He rolled his eyes.

"Stop staring. I know that you've seen a ton better." She shook her head.

"I'm not allowed to touch, am I? And I've never seen anything better than you."

"Liar. And no."

"Um… Bones? Are we sharing the bed? Because I have this habit of… cuddling."

"Yes, we're sharing the bed. Cuddling is fine." She nodded, not bothering to point out that she would be touching him then. She forced her eyes to look back up at his face when he spoke again. "Come on. Are you sleeping in that?" She shook her head and stripped down to her shorts and bra.

"You don't mind right?"

"Diana, not only am I a doctor, but I've seen you naked before."

"Not in the same bed though."

"Just get over here." She went and slid in next to him, molding her body against his back and smiling as her eyes drifted closed.

"Night love." He smiled as he felt rather than heard her breathing slow. He turned over and wrapped his arms around her.

"Night darling."

* * *

**Hmmm... not sure if cute parts written well or just sickly sweet at times. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this latest uploaded chapter. Do review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter for you people. Hope you like it.**

* * *

She woke up to Bones shaking her awake. She bolted up and dropped her head into a hand as she gasped for air. She was still shaking when Bones laid a hand on her shoulder. After a moment she calmed down and looked at him. She smiled.

"Sorry."

"For having a nightmare? Not like you could stop it."

"For waking you up."

"Idiot… I thought you didn't have nightmares when you slept with someone." She shook her head.

"I normally don't. Not much anyway."

"Are they always that bad?"

"No… that was easy. Remember when I would go see you for bruises, scratches, and the like?"

"Those were from nightmares? I thought-"

"They were from sleeping around? Only rarely was it that." She flopped back down and closed her eyes.

"Diana?" She cracked an eye open to look at him.

"Yes?"

"What are your nightmares about?" She bit her lip and stared at him.

"Please don't ask me that Bones. I'll tell you if you do."

"And you don't want to tell me. Does Jim know?"

"No… I don't want to tell anyone. Marguerite has an idea."

"And what's the idea?"

"Something she happened to see the result of." She looked away and sighed, "Do you want to know Bones?"

"Yes, but I don't want you to tell me if you don't want to. Can you sleep some more?" She smiled at him.

"Probably." She saw a newly forming bruise on his side and gasped. "Bones! Did I hit you? I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine."

"I'm sorry… I finally get to sleep with you, and I hit you." She groaned and buried her face in the pillows. "Bloody hell." Bones laughed and lay beside her, playing with her hair.

"Idiot. I said it's fine. You try way too hard."

"Have to. Love you."

"You don't have to. I've been wrapped around your finger for years." She turned to look at him in surprise.

"Blimey Bones, really? Why didn't you tell me? Could've saved me a lot of ridicule." He laughed.

"You deserved it. Besides, I didn't believe you could take anything seriously. I would've been another conquest." She glared at him.

"And the multiple times I said otherwise meant absolutely nothing." He shrugged.

"Just looked like you wanted me because you couldn't have me." She paused and smiled slowly.

"Am I able to have you now?"

"I said no sex."

"I know. I don't care. So? Am I able to then?"

"Yes. Just don't tell Jim." She jumped on him, hugging him fiercely.

"Good. Hmm… You know, now that I have you… I still want you." He laughed and pushed her off.

"Go back to sleep Diana." She shifted and pressed back against him as she yawned.

"I can do that." Bones smiled and brushed her hair away before going back to sleep.

Bones shook her awake in the morning and she mumbled something incoherently before pulling him back down. He pushed her away.

"Get up. You need something to eat, and we do have jobs." She sat up and stretched.

"I thought I was off duty."

"You were. And you still will be if you don't get something to eat." He paused. "And meditate a bit. I woke you up early enough so you could get an hour."

"Wait… you woke me up an hour earlier than I need to be up? That is so cruel." He smirked back at her.

"Does it really bother you?" She bit her lip and looked him over again.

"Cheater. Using a sexy smirk and shirtless state to win me over." He laughed and went to take a shower.

"And here I thought I had all ready won you over." She smiled and got into a position to meditate, her eyes closing.

"You have. You definitely, unquestionably, have." She opened her eyes when Bones lightly touched her and shivered.

"It's been an hour Diana. Feel better?" She smiled.

"Yes. Not just because of the meditation though."

"Enough with the cheesy pick-up lines darling. Get dressed. I'll meet you in the cafeteria. And remember; we're not telling Jim."

"Why not?"

"Because he's annoying and it'll be more fun to watch him continue to try and get us together." She laughed and he smiled.

"Very true, but you know that means I have to keep flirting with people right?"

"Just don't sleep with them."

"Why would I want to when you're available?" He just rolled his eyes and left. She shrugged and went to find her clothes, smiling when she saw Bones had gotten her some out. She ran a hand through her hair before loosely pulling it back. She smiled at her reflection, knowing she looked like she had spent the night with someone again. They'd make up their own assumptions. When she got to the cafeteria she went and sat next to Jim, making room between him and Spock. Jim looked at her and smirked.

"Back in the game Diana? Who was it?"

"Hmm… I'm not telling. I would hate to ruin something so fun." Jim groaned.

"Oh come on, that could only mean that it was good! You have to tell me!"

"Oh please Jim. The person would never sleep with you anyway."

"Ouch, my pride." They laughed and Jim put an arm around her shoulder, barely brushing Spock with his fingers by accident. "What happened to my offer last night?"

"I had a better offer obviously." She smirked as Bones sat down across from then. She turned to him and grinned. "Bones! It's so good to see you my love!" He rolled his eyes and ignored her. Jim grinned.

"Good to know you two are on better terms again. Seriously…" He smirked widely, "The sexual tension between you two was amazing!" Bones growled at him, but Diana grabbed Jim seriously.

"Jim! That is so rude! It's obviously still there!" They laughed and Spock looked at them, mentally wondering if they were crazy. Diana shook her head slightly and glanced at him quickly. Spock's brow furrowed minutely at the odd shade of her eyes and she looked away to smile at Jim. "Of course, there's still some between us too Jim." Jim grinned.

"Of course. Can't get enough." They laughed again and Bones left.

"Oh, did we upset him?"

"He's probably just sick of us all ready."

"Bloody hell. I don't want him sick of me! This is so your fault Jim." He looked offended.

"What about me? He's sick of me too."

"So?"

"Thanks Diana. Love you too." She raised a brow and smirked, leaning in close.

"I know you do." She smiled and turned to Spock. "Feel free to enter in the conversation at any time Spock. I'm sure this is all just fascinating."

"I believe it is time to get back to the bridge Captain." Diana frowned and Jim sighed.

"All right. Later Diana." She waved as they left and groaned before heading down to the brig for her shift.

She snuck into Bones' room after she finally had finished cleaning the place. She looked around the empty room and flopped onto the ground, folding herself into her meditative position. She looked around for a focal point and settled on her reflection in his mirror. Bones walked in fifteen minutes later and looked over at her before going to change. He came back out clad only in some loose pants and sat on the bed to watch her. After a while he smiled and slid down behind her. She slowly came out of the meditation and sighed, leaning farther into the warmth behind her. She snapped forward with a gasp a moment later and spun around in surprise.

"Bones! When did you get here?"

"Hmm… Almost two hours ago."

"Two hours? Oh Bones, you should've gone to bed. I didn't mean to keep you up."

"Come here. Sit back here again." She sidled over to him, turning so as to lean against him again. He brushed his fingers against her neck and shoulders and chuckled. "Stressed? You're so tense." He slowly began to massage her neck and she sighed contentedly. He kept going until she tilted her head back to look up at him.

"Mmm… You need to stop that."

"What? Relieving tension?"

"No. Making me fall for you over and over again." Bones smiled and kissed her.

"That's what makes it fun." He paused and looked at her for a while. She sat up to look at him curiously.

"What's wrong?"

"I just remembered something you said. Can you really not have children?" She backed away from him a bit.

"I really can't. Or shouldn't be able to. Something about being a hybrid hurts my chances by about 90 percent. More so since I am more human and my blood mixed differently. I believe Spock can have children. Why?"

"Just wondering. Can I do a few tests later this week then? When you come in for a physical?" She nodded and he pulled her back. "Good. Now how about we actually go to bed?" She smiled up at him and kissed him before standing and changing.

"All right."

A week later and Diana finally went into sickbay for her physical. She looked around for Bones and frowned, having not seen him for two days as she had to sleep with Jim to stop him from being suspicious. She went to the office and leaned against the wall just inside. She smiled and went up behind the sleeping man. She lightly ran her fingertips over his shoulder, a shiver running down her back before she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Ello love. Wake up." He grumbled and glanced over at her. He smiled slightly before pushing her off.

"About time you got here. Do I have permission to do a thorough physical for you?" She stretched out on a bed and sighed.

"Yes. Of course you do."

"Good. Let's get started then." By the end of the exam Diana was rethinking how much she liked him.

"I understand why Jim hates physicals now. Are you mean on purpose or by accident?" He laughed.

"You'll be fine. And I'll have the results soon." She nodded and began to stand when she stumbled at a sudden onset of emotion. Bones was at her side in an instant, steadying her. He got her back on the bed and her head fell into her hands. "Diana? What happened? What's wrong?" She shook her head, clearing the feeling.

"Something's wrong… I don't know." She took a deep breath and sorted through the new information she had gotten. "There's something wrong with Spock."

"Spock? How do you know?"

"A mental link. Siblings usually have them if they were born within a few years of each other or were around more. Since we're twins, we had one without knowing. I've kept it blocked for years… That mind meld. That must be why it's so much stronger now. Bloody hell, I didn't even realize it."

"Okay… That still doesn't tell me how you know something's wrong with him."

"I can feel it through the link. Very strong emotions… Hard to describe." She paused as a smaller wave hit her and she gasped, realizing what was going on. "Oh no… Bones, how far are we from New Vulcan?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Would it take longer than three days to get there?"

"I have no idea. Hold on, I'll look it up." Diana focused on breathing, preparing to meditate. Bones came back a moment later. "It would take almost a week at max warp." She bit her lip and sighed.

"All right. Okay… I can figure this out. Can I borrow the office to meditate Bones?" He nodded.

"Go ahead. You gonna be all right?" She nodded and walked past him.

"Yeah… I should be."

She came out two hours later and sighed when no one was there. She made her way to the cafeteria, managing to avoid everyone on the way. It was deserted as well and she smiled, relieved. She went and got some Vulcan tea and biscuits. She sat on a far corner and watched the steam on her tea for a while as she formulated her plan. She finished her tea quickly, enjoying the bitterness, before going to find Jim. She found him in the hall outside of his room, but before she could turn the corner she heard Spock ask him for the next four days off. When asked why he only said he wasn't feeling too well and would like to rest and meditate. Jim told him to see Bones and Spock walked away, not even noticing Diana as she went towards Jim.

"Ello Jim."

"Hey Diana, what's up?"

"Actually, I wanted to take a few days off."

"What? Why?"

"Because I haven't in months and it's starting to wear on me. A bit of relaxing would be perfect." He nodded.

"Well… Okay. You have been overworking yourself, even after you and Bones stopped fighting. You have five days." Diana smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you love." He grinned evilly before kissing her fully.

"Nope, thank you." She smacked him playfully and walked back to sickbay. Bones had Spock on a bed and was running a few tests when she came in. He nodded at her and she went over.

"Bones, can I talk to you real quick?"

"Wait a bit. I'm busy." She nodded and waited for him to go check Spock's record in his office. She followed him and stopped him from going back out.

"Bones."

"Diana, I have a patient out there." She lowered her voice.

"I told you something was wrong with him. Give him the four days off. It should be better by then." Bones sighed and rubbed his temples.

"All right, but if it's not it's on you, okay?"

"Okay." He went out and told Spock to take five days before going back in to talk to her.

"All right, he's off for five days. Now, I got your results too. I had just finished them."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and you're almost right. You can have children, it would just take a few tries. You don't have as many viable eggs, that's all. I'm giving you some birth control in case you ever do decide to sleep around again." She looked at the hypos and then back up at him with a smile.

"Really? Thank you!" She hugged him and left. Once she got to an empty hallway she stuck herself with one of the hypos. Pocketing the others, she went to grab a clean outfit before heading to Spock's room. She knocked once, but when he refused to let her in she used a medical override. He was sitting in the middle of the floor and trying to meditate. If the glare was any indication, it wasn't working.

"What do you want?"

"Not very friendly there mate. I'm here to help you."

"I have no need for your help." She went and stood across from him, stripping her shirt off in the process.

"I think you do. You're entering Pon Farr Spock, and I know what that means."

"I am perfectly capable-"

"Bloody hell Spock, just shut it. I'm here because I refuse to let you die when I can do something about it. So, while you are still mostly yourself for the next hour at most, why don't you make the decision? Everyone knows I sleep around, and I have taken birth control so you wouldn't have to worry about that. I even took the next five days off just for it."

"Why?"

"Because you're important, a friend to both Jim and Bones, and I care. It's only logical Spock, you must see that." He closed his eyes.

"I will be fine. Leave."

"You will be dead if I leave. I was giving you a chance to decide before instinct took over. One way or another Spock, you will sleep with me. It's the only way, because no one is going to fight you to the death and we can't get to New Vulcan in time." He looked at her again and unfolded himself from the floor.

"You do know about it. How?"

"I like to study. Your decision Spock?" He paused before nodding once and walking over to her, tilting her head to look at him and brushing their fingers together.

"It is… logical." She let his fingers begin to roam and ran a hand through his hair before nodding.

She woke the next day and groaned softly before remembering where she was. She looked over at the sleeping Spock and carefully got up, knowing he would wake soon. She went and got herself something to eat and used another hypo before sitting on the floor to meditate, hoping to get an hour in. She only made it to half an hour.

Spock woke up two days later and sat up. He looked around and stood quickly when he saw Diana sleeping there. He went and sat on a chair as he slowly remembered the past three days. He studied the room, noting the discarded hypos with relief. He watched her for a moment before going to get dressed, still thinking over everything.

Diana woke with a start, jolting upright. She glanced around for Spock and when she didn't see him she got up, hurriedly pulling on clothes.

"Diana." She froze, dropping the clothes, and turned.

"Spock. You're awake."

"Yes. Are you hurt?" She continued to dress.

"I'm fine. Are you all right?"

"Yes, thank you. May I ask you something?"

"I suppose." Spock traced a bruise on her neck and she shivered, blocking her mind so he couldn't pick anything up.

"I have a mental link with you, but not from the past three days. You were there when I was hurt on the last planet. I believe you helped to heal me, is this true?"

"Yes." He nodded and found another bruise.

"I had received a blood transfusion and someone mind melded with me. I know Doctor McCoy is not able to do either. You also knew about Pon Farr. The only logical conclusion is that you are Vulcan, or part Vulcan." She pulled away from him and tugged on her shirt before looking at him coolly.

"Does that bother you?" He went and grabbed her arm, finding more bruises.

"You do not look Vulcan, but as far as I know I am the only human/Vulcan hybrid. You said you were unharmed."

"Actually, I said I'm fine, not unharmed. I've had worse. And you haven't been told a lot of things Spock."

"Then tell me."

"I'm trying to decide if I should. If I do tell you, you wouldn't be able to tell anyone else. It's the best kept secret yet."

"I am able to go through Vulcan records."

"You won't find me. And all my records on Earth say I'm human. If you really want to know Spock, you need to promise not to tell anyone. There's only six people that know: Bones, Pike, Auntie, Mum, Dad, and myself. Okay?" He nodded.

"I will speak of it to no one that does not all ready know." She scowled.

"I was afraid of that. Well, we've had a bond since we were born actually. I've worked on blocking it, but when I mind melded with you to save your life it grew stronger. These past three days haven't helped that either. I was able to give you my blood because it is essentially the same. Mine's just more human, sorry about that. I guess the main point is that we're siblings Spock. Twins actually. I had been sent to live on Earth with Marguerite while you stayed on Vulcan because I looked human and the stupid myth about twins bringing destruction."

"I was never informed of a sister."

"I was a secret from everyone Spock, including you. People decided it was for the best before we were able to understand what was going on." He raised a brow and she glared at him. "I am not lying!" She opened her mind, letting him feel the truth of her words, and her anger, through the link. He took a step back and she calmed down with a sigh. "Sorry. I realize this must be difficult, but it is the truth. You can call Mum and ask her." She tapped her head and smiled slightly. "I'll let you know when I've talked to her." He nodded once and Diana turned to leave.

"Thank you Diana… Sister." She smiled back at him and left, heading straight for her room. She quickly called Amanda and shook her head when no one answered, leaving a message instead.

"Hey Mum, it's me. Sorry I haven't called in a while, but I've been sort of busy. Let's see… I got together with Bones. I told you about him remember? He's amazing. We're not having sex, but I do get to sleep with him. I stopped sleeping around just for him. Also, Spock went through Pon Farr. I… helped him through it since we couldn't get to New Vulcan in time. Blimey… I still have to talk to Bones. I'm sure he knows that I was with Spock the past three days. Mum… I hope you get this message soon because Spock wants to talk to you too. He knows I'm his sister now. And I kind of miss talking to you. Well… call me back when you can. I have two more days off duty, so anytime should work." She signed off and sighed before going to sickbay. She stuck her head in the door and smiled when it was empty. She stepped in and quietly made her way to the office. A hand shot out and grabbed her, pulling her in before locking the door. She looked up into Bones' very angry face.

"What were you doing with Spock?!" She flinched and held her hands up. Bones grabbed one and turned it over, getting a good look at her bruises.

"Bones, I can explain everything." He gripped her hand tightly and she bit her lip, wincing.

"I covered for you. Told Jim you were staying in your room because of exhaustion. He didn't even try and bother Spock. No one knows you've been with Spock the past three days. But… why? Why did you sleep with him? You said it wasn't just a game to be with me." He gripped her hand tighter, making her wince, and glared at her. "You lied."

"No! Bones, you were never a game. Please, you have to listen to me. I had to sleep with him." He turned away from her, dropping her hand.

"You didn't have to. And if you did, you could've told me beforehand. Now, I want you to leave. You're never allowed in my room again, and I don't even want you to touch me unless absolutely necessary. Understood?"

"Bones no! At least let me explain!"

"What is there to explain? You said you weren't going to sleep around anymore. You lied and slept with your brother. Now leave." She bit her lip.

"No. I'm not leaving until you listen to me."

"Then I will." He walked past her and left. She slumped to the floor after a moment of staring at the door and cried. She wasn't there even five minutes before Spock came in, kneeling beside her.

"What happened?" She shook her head.

"Nothing."

"You are upset."

"It's not your problem Spock. You can't start playing the 'big brother' now."

"I can." She laughed, but it quickly turned into another sob. She turned and buried her face into his chest, nodding.

"Okay." He shifted to hold her easier.

"What happened?"

"Bones… he's angry. He won't listen to me. He never wants to see me again. I had told him I would stop sleeping around. But then you went into Pon Farr, and he won't listen. Bloody hell… I've lost him… I tried so long to have him, and I've lost him…" She clutched at him as she sobbed. Spock let calming, soothing feelings flow through the bond as he thought about the problem. Diana finally pulled away and smiled at him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being here. It helps." He nodded.

"I will be here whenever you need me to be." He brushed his fingers against her temple and she smiled.

"That was what humans would call cheesy Spock."

"Cheesy?"

"Blimey Spock, that's hard to explain. Corny, cliché maybe? It's sweet, but sort of ridiculous at the same time. I guess that's the best way to put it. Blimey, just spend a week with Auntie and her… friends." He inclined his head.

"Are you well enough to move out of sickbay?"

"Yes. You don't mind the bond, right? I can block it if it bothers you."

"I do not mind it."

"It would be best to block it at night.'

"Because of your nightmares?"

"Yes. Even if you don't dream, you would know it through me. I don't want you to."

"Do not want me to experience them, or to know what they are?"

"Both. I'll block it at night." He nodded and stood to leave. She followed suit and smiled. "I'm going to steal a few hypos and go see Jim. I'll meet you in the cafeteria later, okay?"

"Yes."

Diana found Jim as he got off the lift. He grinned when he saw her. "Diana! How are you? Haven't seen you in a while." She smiled.

"Sorry about that. I'm fine now though. Actually, I was hoping to spend the night with you." She bit her lip, "To sleep with you tonight really. Figuratively and literally." Jim's eyes widened and he backed up a bit.

"Whoa, what brought this on? Did something happen?"

"I just thought it strange that we have competitions to see who sleeps around the most, and then compare notes on others, without ever knowing what the other is like in bed."

"Diana… We're friends. I don't think we should."

"It's just one night Jim. And unless you're completely terrible, it shouldn't really change anything."

"Well…"

"Jim. Please. It's either you or some random person that I would rather not know so well. You know how reckless I can be Jim. I am so close to being that again. Those two months where I completely won the bet. Do you remember?"

"Unfortunately."

"I just need something mindless, numbing. Something that requires no explanation or promises or false hope. So I would have to trust them for that. And I trust no one as much as you, especially for that." He groaned.

"All right. Okay Diana. Let's see how good the other really is." She smiled.

"Thank you Jim. Now, shall we get something to eat?" They got to the cafeteria and started to head towards Spock when she saw him talking to Bones. She froze before going to sit at an empty table. He looked at her strangely, but sat down anyway.

"Mad at Spock? Or Bones?"

"Bones. And it's not that I'm mad at him, it's that he hates me. I'm not supposed to go near him really." She glared at her apple and bit her lip as she talked to Spock.

"_What are you doing Spock? Leave him alone."_

"_I am solving the problem. I do not wish for you to be upset anymore."_

"_I'm fine."_

"_You are not."_

"_I will be."_

"_If I am able to explain the situation to him, I will." _

"_You're going to explain Pon Farr to him?"_

"_If I must."_

"_Bloody hell Spock! You seriously do not have to play the protective brother! I am perfectly capable at handling myself!"_

"_Of that I am certain. I am still able to help." _He blocked her from his mind and she sighed before smiling at Jim. "You're off for the night, right?"

"Yeah."

"Any chance we could get started now then?" Jim glanced over at Spock and Bones before grinning slightly.

"All right. If you're sure." They got up to leave. "You never told me you were fighting with Bones. Why?"

"Not telling. Maybe later." He nodded and they went to her room.

"All right. I'm not letting this go though."

"I know." She pulled him in and they began to strip. "Now's not for talking though." He pulled her to him and smiled.

"True enough."

Diana rolled out of bed and blindly groped around for her clothes. She had finally found her shirt when Jim decided to roll off the bed on top of her.

"Bloody hell Jim! Get off! You're heavy you slimy git!" She pushed him off and sat up, rubbing her head. Jim chuckled.

"I can't be too heavy if you push me off so easily."

"You roll well." He laughed and she threw his clothes at him as she stood, giving him a full view.

"Hmm… nice." She smirked over her shoulder.

"A right better than you there love."

"Is that anyway to treat the best lay of your life?"

"I am certain that I never have said that, nor will I. You're up there though. Years of practice right?" He grinned and got dressed.

"Nah, natural talent." She laughed.

"Well? I told you you're up there with the best. So where do I rank?" Jim smirked.

"I'll let you know after you tell me why you're fighting with Bones." She scowled at him.

"Later Jim. Don't you have to get to work? Back to the bridge for you Captain."

"Fine fine." He stopped at the door. "You're one of the best Diana. I hope you'll trust me one day to tell me things." She groaned and slumped to the floor.

"Now I feel bad…"

"_Diana? What is wrong?"_

"_Aren't you working?"_

"_I am still off duty. You made sure of that."_

"_Right. Tomorrow is the last day off."_

"_You are upset again. Why?"_

"_Oh Spock… It's my own fault. My secrets are destroying everything. Jim's… despondent. Because I wouldn't tell him why Bones and I are fighting. I still can't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because then I'll have to tell him about us! Both being twins and that I slept with you. Which will then make it so I would have to explain Pon Farr. And I won't do that to you."_

"_It would not harm me, and I believe Jim would be able to keep it a secret if you wish."_

"_Spock… you make it sound like you wouldn't care if people knew."_

"_I would not."_ She paused and stood up.

"_Where are you Spock?"_

"_In my room."_ Diana left her room and headed for his. She didn't bother knocking and let herself in using an override.

"Spock."

"That is an abuse of power." She sat next to him on the floor.

"Have I interrupted?"

"Not yet."

"Meditating?"

"Yes."

"Did you mean it?" He raised a brow and she looked at her lap. "That you wouldn't care if everyone knew. Wouldn't that look bad for you? I am an illogical whore after all."

"It does not bother me. You are my sister either way."

"Many Vulcans would hate that."

"That would be illogical."

"So are the reasons I was raised on Earth." He inclined his head, silently agreeing.

"I explained the situation to Doctor McCoy."

"Bloody hell Spock! I told you to leave him alone!" She began to stand up and he grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I did tell you I would help." She sighed and settled down again.

"Right. What did he say then?"

"He wished to think alone." She nodded.

"All right. That makes sense."

"What did you do last night?"

"I slept with Jim."

"You have done that before. It helps with your nightmares, does it not?"

"It does. This time was a bit different though because I had sex with him too. He's not bad."

"I did not believe you had such a relationship with him."

"I didn't. I just didn't want to think and I knew I could trust Jim to not make anything of it." Spock glanced at her.

"You could have asked me." It was her turn to raise a brow.

"Blimey Spock, I figured you wouldn't. Especially since we had just finished after three days. And isn't there something on Vulcan saying to not have random sex?"

"It would not be random. It is mainly for sex with non-Vulcans. And we are not on New Vulcan." She laughed.

"The extra rules only count around others huh? I could deal with that. Now, I believe you were going to meditate. May I join you?"

"Of course." She scooted closer until their knees were touching before they closed their eyes.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading. Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter just for all of you lovely readers. Well... That's all I have to say currently. Enjoy!**

* * *

She fell backwards and hit her head as Jim yelled at them. She groaned and looked up to see him staring at her in shock as Spock slowly stood up. She blinked to try and clear the blurriness, wondering how hard she fell. Spock glanced over at her and sent a healing sensation to her, banishing her dizziness. She smiled slightly before standing and looking at Jim.

"Ello Jim."

"Diana? What are you doing here with Spock?"

"Um… well, we were…"

"We were meditating Captain."

"I could see that Spock. I want to know why."

"I'm fine thanks for asking you git." Jim glared at her.

"Too bad. Now answer my question. Or is that a secret too?"

"By this point Jim, it wouldn't really matter."

"Then tell me." He looked between them. "You two aren't dating are you?" Diana didn't let Spock deny it.

"Why? Jealous?"

"Nope. Worried about him. Be careful Spock, she's only out for sex. Don't get too attached." Diana stared at him in hurt shock. Spock knocked him to the ground when her emotions came through. She grabbed his arm immediately.

"Spock! What are you doing?!"

"It is my understanding that people do not hurt their friends in such a way. He should not be hurting you." She went to help Jim up.

"Bloody hell Spock! Jim, are you all right?" He pushed her off and turned to leave.

"I'm fine. I was only trying to help you Spock. Guess it's too late." Diana grabbed him.

"Jim, wait. Spock and I are not together. If you'll just let me explain."

"I have to get back to the bridge, so let go." Her fingers slipped from his shirt and he began to leave.

"I need to speak with you Captain." Jim groaned and looked back at them.

"Spock, I do have other things to do. And you hit me, so I should be fearing for my life."

"It is important." Jim sighed and walked over to a chair.

"All right, what is it?" Spock turned to Diana.

"Didn't you plan to talk with Doctor McCoy?" Diana's brow furrowed. _"You should try. I will explain everything to Jim."_ She nodded and left.

"Yes. I'll see you both later." _"If he freaks, don't hurt him. And thanks Spock. You don't have to do any of this."_

"_I am aware."_ Diana headed down the halls with a smile. She paused outside of sickbay and bit her lip before entering. Bones was sitting in his office with a half-drank bottle of brandy. She knocked on the wall.

"Am I interrupting anything?" He drank another glass. She bit her lip and took a step in. Bones suddenly stood up and kissed her. She froze for a bit before taking a small step back. He let her go and looked at her before sitting back down.

"Well? Sit down."

"Blimey Bones… Are you drunk?"

"Not yet. If you take longer I might be." She grabbed the bottle and put it out of reach.

"Let's not try it." She sat down next to him.

"That green-blooded hobgoblin explained everything to me."

"Everything?"

"Yeah. So the only reason you slept with him was because of Pon Farr. Saved his life and everything."

"Yes."

"Would you sleep with him again?"

"Perhaps. It would depend if I had to or not." Bones nodded.

Okay." He looked up at her. "You slept with Jim finally, didn't you? What happened to only being friends?"

"I had to do something. I was upset and just didn't want to have to think. I had to know the other person wouldn't hope for something more." He nodded and sighed before grabbing her again. She bit her lip and he smiled before kissing her again. They pulled apart a moment later.

"I'm sorry. Should've let you explain in the first place."

"It's okay Bones. It's fine." He shook his head.

"Damn it Diana. That makes me feel worse."

"Why?"

"Because I knew you would say something like that. That you would forgive me without a thought." Diana smiled and laced her fingers with his.

"And I always will. I love you too much to not." Bones smiled.

"I know. So, what's your brother doing now?"

"Now? He's talking to Jim because he got mad at me."

"For what?"

"He walked into Spock's room while I was in there this morning."

"What were you doing?"

"Meditating. Jim was all ready a bit mad at me because I wouldn't tell him why you were mad at me. And the fact that I never told him about what my nightmares are. He thought Spock and I were dating."

"Really?" She shifted to stare at the table.

"Yeah. He warned Spock about getting attached to me. Said he should be careful because all I'm after is sex."

"That bastard!" She stopped him from getting up.

"Bones. It's fine. It doesn't bother me."

"You're lying." She shrugged.

"It doesn't matter either way. He all ready got hit."

"You hit him?"

"No. Spock did." Bones stared at her for a minute before laughing.

"That's great! Spock hit Jim! Oh he so deserved that!" Diana smiled.

"You're so mean Bones. It's my fault he was mad."

"You need to stop that. He was confused like I was. He shouldn't have said that, and completely deserved being hit. Especially by Spock. He's the elder twin right?"

"If you say anything about how an older brother should be protective I'm going to sneak into your room and do immoral things to you." Bones raised a brow.

"Sneak in? I'm inviting you." She paused before grinning.

"Do you mean…?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"If you'll still take me." She kissed him and didn't let go.

"_Stop kissing the Doctor."_

"_No."_

"_Now."_

"_Why should I?"_

"_Because the Captain should be interrupting in approximately 23 seconds."_

"_What?!"_ She pulled away from Bones and scooted away. He looked at her in confusion until he heard Jim.

"Diana! You here? Oh, hey Bones." He grabbed Diana's hands and kneeled in front of her. "I came to apologize. I was wrong to say that. I was just angry because you never tell me anything. So… I'm sorry." She pulled her hands away.

"Don't be you slimy git. I probably deserved it."

"No you didn't, but I'll take that as 'apology accepted' okay?"

"Sure."

"So… half-Vulcan huh? Must be fun. I mean, being a touch telepath and having sex?"

"I can feel the emotions of others from touching them and my hands are very sensitive. And it sucks sometimes. It can be plain horrifying." Jim winced.

"Okay. I think I got it. Fifty-fifty. So… How good is Spock?"

"Damn it Jim! Get out!" Jim held his hands up and backed away.

"Oh come on Bones!"

"OUT!" Jim laughed and backed out. Diana called after him.

"The best Jim. The best yet." Bones locked the door after him and turned to glare at her. She ducked her head with a smile as he approached.

"The best yet? Going to discuss sexual exploits now are you?" He kept walking towards her and she retreated. He backed her into a corner, his hands on either side of her head, and smirked, "Are you sure he's the best?" He reached down and brushed his fingers against her cheek. She shivered slightly and reached up to touch him too. He grabbed her hand and kissed the palm. She shivered again and stared at him. He smirked, "I'm off duty now." He tugged on her to get her to follow before letting go and leaving sickbay. They headed back to his room. Once inside Bones kissed her again, pushing her against the wall. He reached back and undid her hair, letting it fall messily about her shoulders. When he let go she spun away before settling to sit on the bed. She smiled as he walked over. She tripped him once he was close enough so he fell on the bed. She climbed on top of him and smirked as she worked his shirt off, her fingers ghosting over his skin.

"Perfect. Better than any dream." She shivered and blocked her mind so Spock wouldn't know this. His hands slid slowly up her shirt before pulling it off. He smiled and pulled her down onto him for another kiss.

Diana woke up and blinked a few times, trying to remember where she was. She looked over at Bones and smiled. She quietly got up and headed for a shower, scowling at the fact that she was still in some clothes. She came back out to see Bones smiling at her.

"Do you always fall asleep during a kiss?" She scowled and he laughed.

"I was tired. Mentally exhausted." He laughed again and went over to her.

"My fault probably. And don't you dare say it wasn't."

"I wasn't going to. It was your fault, just not by much. Jim's mostly."

"Right, because he upset you. Better now darling?" He grabbed her hand and kissed it, making her smile.

"Much. And I would say it could be even better, but you have to work."

"And you're still off duty. However, you mainly took off because you were apparently tired. I don't think you are anymore and I could use some help."

"Putting me to work? How romantic." He smiled and got dressed.

"It's up to you." She looked at him suspiciously.

"Blimey, you're up to something. What are you planning? Are you going to try and do something to Jim?" Bones smiled.

"What makes you think I'm planning anything?" She bit her lip before smiling and going over to him.

"Just a thought love." Bones moved out of reach and smirked.

"No touching now. Not if you're using it to figure out things." She frowned and folded her arms.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'll just spend my day off sitting all alone in here." Bones shrugged.

"All right. I'll see you tonight then." He left and she groaned.

"_Spock? Where are you?"_

"_Sickbay."_

"_Why?!"_

"_Doctor McCoy asked for me to assist him."_

"_With?"_

"_You would have to come see for yourself."_

"_Why can't you just tell me what it is?"_

"_He requested that I not inform you. Did you need something?"_

"_Well… Not really."_

"_Are you staying in the Doctor's room all day?"_

"_Not likely. I'll probably head over there in a few minutes. Are you staying?"_

"_No. I am almost done here and will be gone by the time you arrive." _Diana nodded before heading down. She went slowly, trying to figure out what Bones could possibly have planned. She stopped outside of sickbay and frowned before opening the door. The door locked behind her and she bit her lip, suddenly wondering if Bones was angry. She looked around the empty room before heading towards the office, pausing in front of the door. She opened the door slowly and gasped, standing in the door dumbfounded. Bones smiled and held his hand out for her, leading her to a chair.

"About time you got here." Diana looked around at the room. There were candles set up to light the room softly and flowers on the desk. The entire office had been set up like a scene from a romance novel, complete with cushions and blankets.

"Blimey… Bones… what are- what is all this?" Bones smiled.

"What's it look like darling?" She slowly focused back on him and bit her lip.

"Won't this interrupt with your work? Blimey you look good in candle light." He smirked.

"Not on duty today. Distracted?" She nodded slightly before shaking her head and looking around the room again.

"No, I mean… yes. Very."

"A genius that has slept with many is at a loss for words. Must be a miracle." She looked back at him and smiled.

"And you're a gorgeous jerk."

"A jerk?" She pulled him to her.

"Mmm… Yeah, but you're my jerk." She kissed him and he chuckled.

"Breakfast first. There are apples. Strawberries too. Bread and garlic butter." She kissed him again.

"Sounds great, but I like kissing you more love." He pulled away and sat down.

"You need to eat. I had to ask your hob-goblin of a brother to set this all up, so humor me." She smiled and grabbed a strawberry, swirling it on her lips before slowly taking a bite.

"It's good." Bones rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I get the feeling you don't want to eat right now. Something on your mind?"

"You. Care to get off my mind and on somewhere else?"

"Is that the best you could come up with?"

"It usually works. My other one was something along the lines of making my dreams come true. Thoughts a reality." He laughed.

"That's terrible."

"I know; that's why I never use it. Still, it holds some truth love."

"I take it you're done eating then." She stood and went over to him.

"It'll save." He pulled her down for another kiss.

"I'm sure it will." She pulled him onto a blanket on the floor.

"You set up everything so well. There's something that'll make it much better though."

"And that is?" She tugged on his shirt.

"You not wearing any clothes." He chuckled.

"I think can do that."

Diana smiled and wrapped her arms around Bones, enjoying the haziness of her mind. His chest rumbled and she realized that he was laughing softly. She pulled away and focused on him with a smile.

"Mmm… Bones, why are you laughing?" He smiled back and ran a hand through her messy hair.

"Happy." He chuckled again, "You're a mess."

"Mmm… A happy, content mess thanks to you." He kissed her lightly before shifting.

"We need to get up and dressed." She pressed against him.

"Blimey Bones, what for?"

"Because I can't steal the office forever. Come on, we have to get dressed."

"Bloody regulations."

"You'd rather go about naked?" She thought about it for a bit.

"I wouldn't mind. Most have seen me anyway. I wouldn't want others looking at you though." He rolled to hover above her.

"And no one else should be seeing you naked now." She smiled.

"Do we have to go now? I'd be okay with staying here and having some more fun." He kissed her.

"Not here." She smiled and wriggled out from under him to look for her clothes.

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not always the most patient. Hurry up love." He laughed and got up just as she looked back. She stopped dressing and looked him over before walking to him. "Gorgeous, amazing, perfect, and mine. Blimey that's hard to wrap my head around. I'm not dreaming right?" He laughed and grabbed his clothes.

"I hope not." She grinned and finished dressing before grabbing a remaining strawberry. She took a bite and kissed him.

"Let's go then. My room or yours?"

Bones woke when Jim called him. He scowled and untangled himself from Diana, pulling some pants on and going to see what he wanted. He glared at the screen when Jim appeared grinning.

"Did I wake you Bones?"

"Yes. Now what do you want?"

"Hostile Bones? I'm hurt."

"Spit it out Jim."

"You're just plain mean in the mornings. Fine. We're going to New Vulcan to check on things, make sure everything's going well on the new planet, and we've been invited to a party, or dinner, or something. We'll be there in three days at most."

"You're aiming for two, aren't you?"

"Yep! See you then!" He shut the link and Bones groaned before turning to see Diana staring at him with wide eyes, the blanket barely covering her.

"We're going to New Vulcan? And to a dinner?" Bones went over and sat next to her.

"You don't have to go."

"I bet Jim will say otherwise. And… New Vulcan is supposed to be like Vulcan right? I never got to go there."

"Diana, you don't have to go. I don't care what Jim says, you do have a choice." She shook her head.

"No. I should go. I haven't seen Mum since before the Academy, and I haven't seen Father since the… incident at 14. It'll be good to see them."

"Even if it has to be secret?" She smiled and brushed her fingers against his chest.

"Even then. Besides, Mum always wanted to meet you. And Father will to, even if he won't admit it."

"Meeting the parents? Scary."

"You could always visit Marguerite."

"Heard too much about her. I'll take the parents." She kissed him.

"Hmm… Does Jim even know we're together?"

"Probably not. Why? Did you want to tell him?"

"I was thinking about it. Would you mind?"

"Not really. He'll probably yell at you." She smirked.

"I'm counting on it."

"Knowing you, I don't want to be there when you tell him." He kissed her and got back up. "Come on, we got work to do." She stood and stretched.

"Is every morning going to be like this? Because being reminded that we have to work is not the first thing I want to hear every morning."

"That's good, because we don't work every morning." She threw a pillow at him and grabbed her clothes.

"Git." She pulled them on and left, heading to the cafeteria to find Jim. She smiled when she got there and slid between him and Spock. "Ello mates."

"You seem in a good mood Diana, something good happen?"

"Oh yes Jim. Very good."

"Oh really? Did you get my message?"

"I overheard it."

"Overheard? What? When someone else got it you were there? Who was it?"

"Well, he's made me rethink who's the best." Jim put his food down.

"Okay, now you have to tell me. Who the hell topped your list?" She smiled and turned to Spock.

"So, are you happy to be going to New Vulcan? And don't go all stiff and say something about it being a job." Spock inclined his head.

"Happy would not be the word I would have used."

"Ah, worried then. And you can't deny that seeing as how I can tell." Jim poked her in the arm.

"Hello? I'm still here. And I still want to know who it was. I want to double check your list for you." She looked at him in surprise.

"What makes you think he would ever sleep with you? Bloody hell Jim; that's just plain wrong."

"What? Now I'm not good enough?"

"Shut it Jim. I'm not letting him go anyway. It took me too long to have him." Jim paused before gaping at her.

"Hold up. You can't mean… You and… No freaking way." She raised a brow, Spock doing the same.

"Something wrong Jim? You can't seem to get a word out." Jim looked between them before shaking his head and grinning.

"So, Bones is that good is he?" Diana smirked.

"Better than you think. Much better." Jim laughed and leaned back.

"I think you're biased."

"Probably, but that doesn't change the fact. Speaking of Bones, I was hoping to get reassigned back to sickbay."

"You chose security, remember?"

"I know, but I've been there a while now." Jim shook his head.

"Sorry Diana, but I can't. The conditions regarding you were that you had to work in all areas before sticking with one, helping out with others as needed." She scowled.

"Fine. How about science or engineering?"

"Seeing as how those are the ones you need to do, sure."

"Science it is then. Red's not my color after all, and quite frankly I'm sick of it." Jim laughed.

"It's not all that bad. It seems to me like you just want to work with your brother." She smacked him.

"It's between him and Scotty mate; who do you think I would choose?" He laughed and got up.

"Right. Well, I'll leave you to it then. Later." He left and Diana turned to Spock with a frown.

"All right. What is it?"

"What?"

"What's bothering you?" He looked at her.

"Before you came to the cafeteria you were troubled. Do you not wish to go to New Vulcan?" She sighed.

"That's not it. I'm a bit nervous is all." He inclined his head.

"I know, but this morning you were… anxious and forlorn. Did something happen with Doctor McCoy?"

"No! No… Bones is wonderful. It's… me. I told Bones I was going to the dinner to see Mum and Father since I haven't seen Mum since I started the Academy, and Father since… when I was 14." Spock touched her shoulder and stood up.

"You are upset when you say that. The same as this morning." He walked out of the cafeteria. _"Follow."_ She watched him go before slowly standing up and smiling at the few people around before heading after him. She grabbed his arm outside his room.

"Spock. What do you want?"

"I want to know why you are upset." She bit her lip before shaking her head and letting herself in. She frowned at him and sat down.

"The last time I saw Father, actually saw him, was when I was 14. Something had happened and Marguerite called him. He came to Earth as fast as possible, not giving anyone time to object. I'm not sure exactly what happened… I was… out of it." She wrapped an arm around her knee and stared at the floor. "Father was absolutely livid. Mum too, but he had left her on Vulcan with you. Marguerite explained what happened to her later after Father had left."

"Why did Marguerite call him? What had happened? Why were you-"

"Spock… shut it." She looked up at him like a Vulcan: expressionless. "I was attacked, held captive, beaten, and raped. Father is the one that found me. It took him three days to get to Earth, and Marguerite had called him after I was missing for a day and the Bobbies couldn't find me. I don't know exactly what he did when he found me. I just remember seeing my captors on the ground as he untied me. Father told me later that the men that nabbed me were just looking to nab someone. They just wanted to have a spot of fun. No real reason. Marguerite says they would regret it more if they still had access to their minds. I was in the hospital for three weeks while my injuries healed." Spock didn't speak for a moment before sitting next to her.

"Do you remember exactly what they did?"

"Not while conscious. And I wouldn't tell you anyway. I shouldn't have told you what I did. It angered and upset you." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the floor. "Come on. Meditate. You need to calm down. Just forget I said anything." He shook his head.

"I will meditate, but after I find out what happened and who did it."

"It doesn't matter who did it Spock."

"Yes it does."

"No. It really doesn't. They couldn't really even move once Father was finished. He immobilized them and once he made sure I was alive he… messed with their minds somehow. Said something about making sure they would never be able to do it again."

"That is illegal."

"We weren't on Vulcan Spock. There are no such laws on Earth, and no one was going to argue with him. Not because he was Vulcan or an ambassador, but because he was a father that had just found his daughter in… horrid circumstances." She shivered slightly and leaned against the wall. "Now will you meditate? I can feel your anger and worry."

"Come here." She looked at him suspiciously but sat next to him. He watched her for a moment. "Forgive me." He grabbed her and found the meld points on her before she could throw him off. She screamed as he began the meld.

Diana pushed herself away forcefully and curled against the wall, staring at him in panic. Spock watched her in shock, ignoring the pounding on his door. He shook slightly as he stood. She just curled into the wall more.

"Your hands… They broke your hands… Everything…" He leaned against the wall and looked at her as the door opened and Bones walked in. He took one look at Diana and turned to hit Spock. Spock didn't try and stop him and Bones turned back to Diana, kneeling next to her. He reached out and she flinched. Bones shot one more glare at Spock and called Jim to help him get her to sickbay. Jim didn't ask what had happened until after Bones had sedated her.

"Okay. What happened?"

"I don't know. I heard her scream from Spock's room and when I got in there she was shaking against the wall. Scared and… she didn't seem like she was all there. Like she was somewhere else. Damn it Jim, I don't normally see anyone like that unless it's after something traumatizing."

"All right. I'm going to go talk to Spock." He turned to leave.

"Jim. You might have to write me up."

"For what?"

"Hitting Spock." Jim looked back at Diana and shrugged.

"I'll only have to write you up if he makes a formal complaint to me. And if I listen." Bones nodded and sat next to her as Jim left. Spock was trying to meditate when Jim walked in and made a point to not look at him. Jim stood in front of him silently for a minute.

"Spock. What happened? Bones said she screamed."

"She did." His voice was strained.

"Why?"

"Because I attacked her. Forced a mind meld upon her."

"You what?! Why the hell would you mind whatever her like that? What does that even do? Were you trying to scare her, or hurt her?!"

"No Captain."

"Bones said he hit you. And honestly Spock, if I wasn't the Captain and didn't believe you had a good reason I would hit you too. Now tell me why you did that to her. Bones had to sedate her!" Spock opened his eyes.

"I found out something that happened to her. What she has nightmares about. Unfortunately I also made her relive it. Now I have to meditate Captain." Jim took a step back at the harsh tone and found himself nodding.

"Okay Spock. You do that." He backed out of the room and slowly walked back to sickbay. Bones was still sitting next to the bed and Diana was staring blankly at the wall. Jim put a hand on his shoulder. "Something's wrong with Spock."

"So?"

"He wasn't trying to hurt her Bones. He said he forced a mind meld thing on her."

"Forced? I thought you said he wasn't trying to hurt her."

"I don't think he knew it would hurt her. At least not so much."

"From what I know, a mind meld is basically connecting one mind to another. Share information or heal or whatever you need to do."

"He found out what her nightmares are about."

"Idiot! She had to relive whatever trauma caused them! He should've known that! That-" Diana grabbed his arm and sat up slowly.

"Don't. Don't blame Spock."

"Diana. Don't move so much. Just lie back down."

"No. I'm fine Bones, really I am." Bones tried to pull his arm away and Diana tightened her grip.

"You're not fine Diana. Let go."

"No. You're going to go talk to Spock and you're angry. Bones please, he didn't do anything." He pulled his arm away and stood up. Diana pulled her arm back slowly and stared into her lap. Bones paused to look at her for a moment before leaving.

"Don't get mad at him. He's worried." She looked up at Jim.

"You have to stop him from interrupting Spock. He needs to meditate."

"You sure you'll be all right?"

"Yes. I need to meditate too." Jim nodded and headed after Bones. He caught him just before he shook Spock.

"Bones! You can't touch him! Leave him alone." Jim whispered as he pulled him away. Bones glared at him.

"Leave him alone? After what he did?!"

"Fine. Do what you want. Hope you don't hurt Diana more seeing as how she asked you to leave him alone. Oh, and the link they have might stop her from meditating if you disturb him, but whatever. Have fun." Bones growled and stalked back to sickbay. Jim watched him go before sitting across from Spock to wait.

Two hours later and Diana startled Bones by suddenly getting up. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, hugging her fiercely. She smiled slightly and hugged him back before leaving for Spock's room. She walked in just as he opened his eyes. Jim smiled at her as she sat next to him.

"Are you all right Spock?"

"Are you?"

"Of course. Unlike you, I had gone through it before." She smiled. "And I had the added bonus of not being alone this time." Spock glanced at Jim before nodding once. Jim rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I get it. No emotion in front of the human." He did a mock bow and left. Diana turned to Spock and raised a brow.

"You are sure you are all right?"

"Yes Spock. I'm fine. You know, you have a human side too. It couldn't hurt to show it every once in a while." He smiled faintly and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him into a loose hug.

"I know. For you only." She sighed and looked up at him.

"Not just me. Mum, Bones…" She smirked, "Jim."

"The Captain is your friend." She wriggled away from him and brushed a hand down the side of his face. He closed his eyes against the feeling.

"I'm glad you're all right Spock, and I didn't include Jim just because he's my friend. He's also yours. That, and you like him."

"The Captain is what I would consider a friend."

"And you like him."

"I believe that when someone is considered a friend, you like them."

"Okay… Like, as in fond of, adore, and love. You find him aesthetically pleasing and enjoy his company."

"I find his tactics fascinating. He is a capable Captain." She rolled her eyes.

"Bloody hell you're difficult. Maybe I should mind meld with you to prove it."

"I would not allow it."

"Right. Just as I allowed your meld with me this morning." He sighed slightly.

"I apologize for that."

"I forgave you for during the meld. I haven't forgiven you for forcing it on me in the first place."

"Understood. What I did was unforgivable and illegal. If you wish to meld with me you may." Diana stood up quickly and glared at him, anger overflowing their link.

"You slimy git! I didn't come here to punish you! I was here to make sure you were all right and weren't going to tell anyone. My apologies for being worried! If you don't want to admit that you like Jim more than a friend, that's your problem. So shove off!" She stormed out and made it back to her room without incident. Jim started after her before deciding against it and going back into Spock's room. He stopped just inside and watched him until Spock looked up at him.

"Yes Captain?"

"You're not good at having a sister or a really close friend obviously." He raised a brow.

"Captain?"

"It wasn't exactly hard to hear her. Of course she wouldn't want to punish you. She's not like that. Now worrying, that's something she can be good at."

"Yes. However, she has no need to." Jim grinned.

"Well that's good to know. So… what happened? What are her nightmares about?"

"The decision to tell you must be hers. I cannot tell you."

"Right. How does that mind meld thing work anyway? Can you do it with humans too?"

"A mind meld is a joining of the mind with another. It is a very personal and private thing and should never be taken lightly. Yes, it can be used on humans." Jim smiled and sat across from him.

"Can you show me?"

"I am not going to show you what her nightmares are about."

"You can't avoid showing me things during it?"

"I can."

"Then show me something else. I don't care. How about when you first met me?"

"When you cheated."

"Yeah."

"You were there. Why would you want to see it?"

"I didn't see it from your point of view. Come on Spock; I want to know what a mind meld is like."

"Can you not ask Diana?" Jim deflated.

"Guess that means you don't want to. I'll ask her tomorrow."

"Captain. If I show you when I first saw you, it could be detrimental to our friendship."

"Detrimental? You didn't like me? I kind of knew that all ready Spock."

"That was not my only opinion of you. During a meld I would not be able to mask my emotions from you."

"That explains why you said it was personal. Sorry. I've made you uncomfortable. I won't ask again." He stood to leave.

"If you wish Captain, I will meld with you. Show when I first saw you. When you cheated on my exam."

"Really? Are you sure? If you don't want to…"

"Before I decide against it Jim." Jim grinned and sat next to him, as close as he could without actually bumping against Spock.

"You called me Jim." Spock nodded once and quickly found the meld points before closing his eyes.

* * *

**There it is! Hope you liked it! Reviews are, as always, most welcome!**


End file.
